Family First
by Words are a Bewitching Venom
Summary: The last thing Lucius Malfoy expected when he walked into Harry Potter's muggle neighborhood, was to become the guardian of one Harry J Potter. AU. Set Winter Break 1st year. Not Slash! Malfoy's adopt Harry. Contains the disciplinary spanking of minors. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1: December 16, Part 1

**Family First Chapter 1: **December 16 part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything unfortunately

**Warning:** This story (this chapter in particular) contains the disciplinary spanking of minors. You have been warned (twice now). I will also place a warning within the chapter when the actual spanking starts/stops.

**Beta-ed by Jasper's Mom**

* * *

"Draco Lucius."

He froze at the sound of the voice. "Papa."

The room was dark. The only light was coming from the roaring fireplace. The floor was marble, and the furniture was mahogany wood, and black leather. The room held a distinct chill despite the fire, all the heat pulled out by the stone walls and marble floor. But of more immediate concern to the boy was the older man sitting on the armchair.

"Sit." He nodded slightly at the sofa sitting across from the armchair. As Draco walked around the chair his father was sitting on to the sofa he immediately noticed that the round accent table that normally sat next to his father's chair had been moved. Someone had placed it between the chair and sofa. Lying directly in the center of the round table was a well-worn, leather soled, bedroom slipper.

The slipper was old and ragged. It would be quite a shock to several people to see something like it in the Malfoy household. Draco knew exactly what it was though, and acted accordingly as he sat. He eyed the slipper as if it were a wild snake that might attack at any moment, and with good reason.

The slipper had belonged to his great-grandfather Septimus Malfoy who had received a pair of slippers as a birthday present from Lord Black. When they had become worn he had called an elf to throw them away. However no elf had responded. Angered and suspicious at the lack of response he had gone in search of the elves. They were in Abraxas room dealing with a tantrum, one that would become quite famous in Malfoy history. No one was exactly sure what Septimus Malfoy had walked in on, but he was said to have been furious. So instead of doing something he might later regret, he had charmed the slipper to take care of it for him. However the spell had not worked quite like he intended it to. Instead of just carrying out the one punishment, the slipper remained enchanted, and would at times fly off to handle a problem. To this day the dreaded slipper would swat any misbehaving Malfoy child in its vicinity.

"Your Godfather fire called me this evening. Naturally I ask him how you had done your first term. Do you know what his response was Draco?"

"No sir."

"Mmm. He said you're doing excellent academically, but there were the continued behavior problems. He seemed quite sure I would know of these problems. Draco, you wouldn't know why I haven't gotten any letters about rule breaking, would you?"

"Papa-" He paused trying to think of a possible lie to get him out of trouble. After all he most certainly did know of those letters. It had taken quite some plotting to make them disappear. His godfather, being the head of Slytherin had several protective measures in place to ensure that parents did, in fact, receive the owls he sent. Luckily, Draco had more access to the head of house, and as such, more access to his owl. The owl was nearly impossible to trace once he got into the air. So Draco did what any reasonable, scared for his backside, first year Slytherin would do. He placed a Confundus charm on the owl. The bird normally had spells preventing such tampering, but the protection spells only lasted 8 hours or so. Severus only cast them before taking his owl into public. Draco was not sure where the owl took the letters, but it certainly wasn't Malfoy manor. Just as he drew in a breath to tell his father that he had no idea why they didn't arrive his father interrupted him.

"Need I remind you that the slipper will immediately swat your backside if you lie?"

"Papa!" He half shouted half whined.

"Draco Lucius!" His fathers near shout made him open his eyes wide, and jump a bit. It was rare for his father to so much as raise his voice. "I suggest, young man, that you come out with it right now. A good Malfoy, much like every other good Slytherin, knows when he has been cornered.

"Papa, I didn't mean to."

"To do what, Confundo the owl, or behave so badly that a letter was sent home?" Draco pulled up both eyebrows and opened his mouth slightly. Clearly expressing shock that his father had known the spell he had used, and at the same time asking for an explanation.

"Severus and I were both young once Draco, and our head of house certainly wasn't Slytherin's most cunning member. There were quite a few times when I tried to get out of trouble with a well-placed Confundus Charm, and after your grandpa took Severus in, he soon followed suit."

"Did it ever work?"

"Never, word always got around. In my first year the Confundo merely made the owl go to the house down the lane. The old lady who lived there was quite happy to firecall the manor and inform my papa of the letter. He showed up the next day in the dorms, slipper in hand."

"Did the owl Uncle Sev send you go to the Buke estate?"

"No, luckily, wouldn't they have loved sharing the gossip? All that means though is that you get to tell me about the letters, both of them."

"Will I still get walloped for getting in trouble at school if I tell you without any trouble?"

"If what you did is deserving of being walloped."

"See! That's exactly why I didn't want you to know. I knew you were going to spank me."

"It was not your decision to tell me. All you gained from not telling me is an erosion of trust, and a definite sore backside. Because, young man, you will be punished for the deception." Draco stood at once obviously forgetting about the slipper.

"Well, that's stupid! I'm 11 years old, and you _are not_ going to spank me." The slipper and Lucius rose as one. The man grabbed his son's upper arm, while the slipper landed 5 quick smacks to the boy's trouser clad behind.

"Enough! Straight to the green room Draco. Stay until I come for you."

Lucius and Narcissa had quickly learned that sending the boy off to his room while they calmed down meant play-time to the child. So they had begun ordering him to wait in the green room. With nothing in the room to distract the boy hopefully he would think of his behavior while Lucius moved the accent table back into its place near his chair with a well-placed spell. He then took the slipper into his hands, bending it slightly he asked the air.

"Am I being stupid? He is in Hogwarts after all." In one quick motion the slipper flew out of his hand and landed a stinging smack against his upper thigh.

The "oww" came out of his mouth before he could stop it, a quarter sting, and 3 quarters shock.

"You deserved that, just as Draco deserves what is coming to him." He looked up to the portrait over the mantel to see a middle-aged man with blond hair staring at him.

"Children are never too old to wallop if they deserve it."

"If you say so Father."

"I do, now get to the green bedroom and discipline my grandson, and be sure to give him a smack from me."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Draco had decided even though he was a mature, 11-year-old Slytherin, it was ok for him to be afraid this one time. At the end of the day what boy in their right mind wouldn't be when their father was going to give them _at least _one spanking. He was reassured that he had come to the right decision when he saw the door handle turn.

"Draco before anything, I want you to tell me the complete truth about what you did to earn the two letters home. I intended to do this downstairs, with the slipper as the 'truth serum' so to speak, but things got out of hand; and I know you well enough to know when you are lying. So help me Draco Malfoy if the thought of you leaving out so much as a single detail even crosses my mind I will fire call Severus. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Papa."

"Good."

"They were for getting a detention, both of them. The first one was from our first flight lesson. Neville Longbottom fell off his broom, and broke his wrist. Madam Hooch took him to the infirmary; she told us all to stay on the ground. I grabbed the remembrall Longbottom dropped. Potter was being noble and whatnot, and demanded I give it to him. I didn't think he would be able to fly, so I grabbed the broom and told him to come and get it. He followed me up, and tried to knock me off my broom. I realized we had been off the ground for quite a while, and I didn't know if a different professor was coming to watch the class, so I tossed the remembrall. Potter flew after it and caught it; McGonagall saw it, but he didn't get detention. She even put Potter on the quidditch team! Uncle Sev was coming out to supervise the class and he saw it all too. Instead of putting _me_ on the quidditch team Uncle Sev hauled me to his office, swatted me, and gave me a detention. It wasn't fair"

"No, it wasn't, but much of life is like that. Besides Potter is not Uncle Sev's responsibility, nor mine. Continue."

"Well, we were at breakfast the morning after the flight incident. I was upset that Potter was still in the school much less on the team. I challenged him to a wizards duel. I never intended to duel him." He added quickly seeing the rage on his father's face "Anyway Weasley accepted for him and named himself Potter's second, I don't even think Potter knew what a duel was. I left an anonymous tip outside Filch's door telling him that two students were going to be in the trophy room at midnight. I tried to sneak out of the dorms that night; I wanted to see Potter get in trouble. Uncle Sev has a spell on the exit from the common room, so he knows when any snake is leaving the common room after curfew. He gave me another detention."

Everything was quiet for a long moment. Lucius contemplating what he had heard and Draco preparing for what he was going to hear.

"I certainly don't condone the breaking of school rules, especially when it is done in an effort to get another student in trouble, no matter how much you dislike them. If Potter had not been such a good flyer he could have been seriously hurt during your first little scrabble. However, you were at school when it happened, and it has very little to do with me. While I agree with your godfather, you absolutely deserved the detention, and probably more than the few swats you got, I don't think it merits any action from me. As for the second issue, if it was just the matter of sneaking out after curfew I would say the same thing. What worries me more is the fact that you asked someone to a wizards duel, regardless of if you intended to show up. Not only is it illegal for two minors to have a formal duel in Britain, but it is also extremely dangerous. Potter would have been well within his rights to demand you finish what you started, and the laws of magic would side with him. The fact that I won't allow you to duel, along with the fact that it is illegal for you two to do so, would mean I would have to take your place in that case; Albus Dumbledore would most likely take Potter's, and I would be forced into a very embarrassing situation. So for acting carelessly with the dueling matter you will receive a hairbrush spanking and 10 swats with the slipper for each letter you diverted. When it's done you will be forgiven as always, but I will expect you to write your Uncle Sev explaining the letter situation."

"Papa...I'm sorry."

"I know my little Dragon. Now come here."

**~*~*~*~*~*~CP Warning~*~*~*~*~***

Draco stood slowly, hands grasping the legs of his trousers. He took a few short nervous steps to the chair his father was perched in by the bed. Lucius reached both hands up to the fastening on his son's trousers. Draco also reached both hands down between his father's hands and the button on his pants.

"N-" Lucius cut him off with a single look, and slowly Draco removed his hands. Lucius unbuttoned and unzipped his son's pants, reached for his son's left arm with his right hand, and hauled Draco over his lap. He yanked the trousers and boxers down, and laid his left hand on the small of Draco's back.

"Dobby!"

"How can Dobby help Master?"

"Dobby bring me Narcissa's hairbrush."

"Yes Master Malfoy!" With another pop the green creature disappeared. There was complete silence for a few seconds. Draco lay stiff over his father's knees. Bottom bared for the world to see. Meanwhile Lucius left hand rubbed small circles into his sons back. Suddenly there was a pop and an oak, flat backed hair brush popped into existence. Lucius snatched the brush out if midair, and rested the cool back of it against his son's bottom.

"Why are you going to get this spanking Draco?"

"For challenging Potter to a duel, and for deceitfulness."

"Never again Draco, I'll always be on your side, but you must tell me the full and complete truth, and you put yourself and your family in danger when you made the offer to duel. Now when the spanking is done, I will expect you to sit at your desk and write a letter to Severus explaining what you have done, and an apology letter to Mr. Potter.

If Lucius Malfoy had been facing his son's front he would have seen the slightest hint of a wince on his face. Sitting on the wooden seat with a freshly stinging bottom was not going to be fun.

"As you well know, you are always loved and when this is over the incident will be forgiven."

"Yes Papa" The brush was raised high up into the air and brought down with a hefty **smack!**

**Swat! Swat! Smack! Swat**!

Lucius was methodical when he spanked. All 5 swats landed on the right cheek. Then, he paused and followed with 5 swats to the right thigh.

**Swat! Swat! Smack! Whop! Swat! **

Then 5 to the left thigh.

**Swat! Swat! Swat! Smack! Swat!**

Five to the left cheek.

**Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!**

The last 5 with the brush where the hardest. Lucius spread them around the boy's bottom. Narcissa's brush was large, and heavy, it easily covered the boy's whole bottom. The firm swats had left the boy's bottom red, stinging, and sore. The blond-haired child let out a sob now and again to accompany the constant stream of tears running down his face.

"Almost done, little Dragon." He rubbed Draco's back gently. "Just 20 with the slipper left."

"Papa, please, no?"

"If you had not Confundoed the owl then that would have been it. But I promised you a spanking for the deception, so I must deliver." With that he summoned his own bedroom slipper, catching it immediately and swatting the bottom just as he had before. Five swats to each thigh, and five to each cheek.

By the time it was finished his son was limp and sobbing over his lap. He allowed Draco to lie there while they both caught their breath. Rubbing slow circles on the boy's lower back he was silent until Draco's breath slowed. Then he lifted his son and sat him on his lap, allowing the weight to fall to Draco's side, so he was not sitting directly on his bottom.

**~*~*~*~*~*~CP Fin.~*~*~*~*~***

"It's alright my little Dragon. You are all forgiven. Shhh, shh, shh. Hush now it's alright. All done." The sobbing slowed, eventually stopping. The younger blond wiped away stray tears. Completely relying on his father for support, he molded himself to the older man's side.

"All done Draco"

"Yes Papa." The boy seemed quieter, more subdued, but completely fine.

"Listen closely son, I want you to lay down for a short nap. I will send a house elf to wake you later. Then I want you to get straight on writing Severus. I expect a well written, respectful, thoughtful letter explaining what happened. I am not a professor and as such will not assign a length, just however much or little space you think. Then I will expect the same with Potters letter. I will check them over before you send them, and if I am not satisfied with the work you will do it over again. Make me proud Draco, and have a good nap. I love you very much."

"Love you more" Lucius tucked his son in and walked out of the room, closing the heavy wooden door behind him.

* * *

Lucius knelt next to the fire in his office, sticking his head in.

"Severus!"

"Lucius, I have told Cissy five times already, twice in writing, that I will be arriving on the 22, in time for the ball, and will spend the rest of the holidays with you. There was no need to have you fire call too."

"This is not about your visit, although Cissy has been nagging me to ask you to come earlier, it's about Draco. I never received your letters about his behavior."

The dark-haired man spun quickly to face his older brother in all but blood. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, and drew in a breath to speak.

"Now he has told me all about it, and explains exactly what happened in this letter he wrote to you. He also wrote a letter to Potter, he was rude and spiteful towards the other boy without reason. Draco informed me Potter is staying at the castle over Winter Break, would you be so kind as to give it to him?"

"Potter intended to spend the Christmas break at the castle, but the headmaster forced him to go home. The wards around the house have fallen dangerously low. I'm sure he is spending his holiday being pampered, and indulged by obliging relatives. The boy has no discipline."

"Severus, you can't blame the boy for his lack of discipline, only the adults around him. At any rate, it may be better for Draco to hand deliver that apology himself. I will see you soon my brother."

"You as well Lucius."

* * *

Both Malfoy's looked around the muggle neighborhood with a hint of curiosity. The younger Malfoy had never been in a muggle neighborhood, to be truthful the older Malfoy hadn't either.

"Why do muggles have numbers attached to their houses?"

"So they can tell them apart, we're looking for number 4." After a few fire calls Lucius had easily found the place of residence for the boy who lived. It took quite a bit more work to discover if he could get into the wards. Eventually, with the help of the resident spy, he managed to discover that the wards would let anyone who did not wish harm to the boy or family to enter. Not the best wards if you ask him, and with their failing power anyone would be able to gain access if they wanted to. He and Draco walked up to the front door and gave a quick knock.

"Boy get the door!" The inferior wood of the door barely muted the order. Without any response the door flung open with clear annoyance from the person behind it. However, that quickly changed to nervousness when he saw just who was standing behind the door.

"Potter, Father insisted that it's only befitting of a Malfoy to apologize for getting you in trouble. Perhaps we should compensate you; you could use the money to buy new clothes." Lucius watched in shock as his son's attitude did a complete turn. Draco had become snotty, and superior, using the precise tone of voice that he knew his father despised. Looking down his nose at others in a way that Lucius did not approve of at all. Well, he would put a stop to this at once. He grabbed his sons left arm and landed three quick swats to his upper thighs, the area just under his buttocks. There were no yelps from his son, not surprising considering he hadn't been swinging very hard. The quiet hiss of "Father" let him know that he met his goal, his son had felt the sting of embarrassment, and knew that more swats were to follow if he didn't shape up.

The boy took a deep breath "Potter, I apologize for my previous actions. I've explained I all in this letter." His son had a much better attitude this time around.

Potter looked taken aback for a moment

"Well..." The dark-haired boy glanced at Draco, and then at Lucius. "Whatever Malfoy" Lucius was in the process of raising his eyebrows when the door was slammed in his face.

"Father?"

"It's all right Draco. Come."

"But Father!"

"You did well Son, and while what Mr. Potter did was extremely rude, he's not my responsibility. What's more I don't want you to hold what happened here today against him."

"Hump. I would have gotten slippered if I had done that."

"And that is exactly my point Dragon; Mr. Potter's relatives tell him that his behavior is acceptable when they do nothing to stop it. Come on, let's go home"

* * *

AN: As you may have noticed, this story has the spanking of minors in it. **Flames will be deleted**. If you don't like reading stories with spanking in them then don't! It won't hurt my feelings, promise.

I have planed for there to be about 19 to 20 chapters. I will try my hardest to post a new chapter every Monday (no guarantees, especially as the end of the school year, along with exams get closer.)

Read and Review Please.


	2. Chapter 2: December 16, Part 2

**Family First Chapter 2:** December 16 Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**Warning:** This chapter contains talk of spanking

**A/N: **I was absolutely overwhelmed at the amazing response to this fic. As a way to show my appreciation for your appreciation, I have decided to upload this chapter today, as well as the one I will upload Monday. Hope you Enjoy :)

**Beta'ed by Jasper's Mom**

* * *

They hadn't taken 5 steps before they heard the scream. Like the yelling before, the door, most likely made out of some type of cheap plywood, couldn't contain the sound. Both Malfoy's paused, Lucius looking back at the house, and Draco looking to his father, reading his face for direction. The older man was trying to piece together what was going on, in his head.

Severus had complained about the boy every time he got the chance. While he most definitely exaggerated his claims, every child in the Wizarding world knew that Harry Potter was supposed to live like a little prince (or Malfoy) in his muggle home. There certainly shouldn't be reason for him to scream like that. Of course, the boy could just be being dramatic about a punishment. Perhaps his relatives were giving him a well-deserved smacking? Merlin knows had Draco acted like that in front of Lucius he would have his bum blistered. He could have been playing as well; perhaps his muggle cousin pranked him? Whatever the case Lucius was sure that it wasn't anywhere near the first thought that popped into mind.

After a few seconds of silence Lucius turned again.

"Come along Draco." Draco and Lucius both took another step, walking side by side down the driveway, or at least they attempted to. Not 2 steps later they heard a distinct, thudding sound; some heavy piece of metal was hitting a hard body-part, one that was most definitely _not_ the fleshy backside of a boy. The sound was followed immediately by a high-pitched scream from what could only be Harry's voice.

Lucius flicked his right wrist, allowing his wand to glide into his hand from the holster on his wrist. He had forgone his more expensive, elaborate snake head cane in an effort to appear more muggle, as well as in a desire not stand out so much.

"Stay behind me." Draco didn't reply

"Draco!" Lucius spoke urgently, but not in a shout.

"Yes Father, I'll stay behind you."

"Good lad. Wand out." Being only a first year student, Draco might not be able to do anything against a wizard, but he could defend himself against muggles. A stray thought floated across Lucius' mind. He would have to remember to disarm his son before he got himself into trouble. Lucius intended to follow his father's rules in that matter. Draco would never appear in public without a wand. He would also not hold onto his wand at the manor over summer. Draco could practice magic all he like, as long as he was supervised. Magic could be a dangerous thing if not properly used.

The fact that the only people in the house where Harry Potter, and his muggle relatives was worrying. The boy was in pain, you could tell that from the second scream. He had hoped it was not serious but from the noise coming from the house he could tell it most certainly was. That angered him. _No one_ had a right to cause a child that kind of pain. The fact that it was muggles causing a Wizarding child such pain just made it even worse.

He turned his head slightly, to ensure Draco was in a good spot. He was, with Draco a step and a half behind him the boy was close enough Lucius could easily protect him, and far enough back that he wouldn't be harmed by anything in front of them. He quickly walked seven steps forward to the door. He didn't bother to say the incantation, just tapping the door sharply with his wand, and waiting for the almost immediate click that signaled the lock turning. He would much rather have blasted the door off, but in addition to being extremely Gryffindor thing to do, it would give away their position. Before taking any other steps, he pointed his wand sharply at his expensive muggle shoes, and cast a silencing charm, repeating the process on Draco's shoes. He really did hope that the spell wouldn't ruin them, as magic was known to completely destroy some muggle materials.

He gripped the brass handle of the door in his left hand; wand pointed in his right, and turned the handle. There was no resistance. Lucius couldn't help but silently scoff at the pitiful defenses the savior of the Wizarding world had placed on his home. Honestly, if the Dark Lord was here all he would have to do is kidnap a wizard, send them into the house to fetch he boy, and have him drug out of the house, kicking and screaming; and that was the elaborate plan. Pitiful. He pushed the door open, wand at the ready, cautious of what may lie inside. No one was in the entryway, or the living room, although the wall paper was a much better defense that the wards. The large, pink, flowery print gave him a headache, he wondered if Harry's eyesight was bad due to genetics, or looking at that monstrosity day after day. He made his way towards the dining room, with no door to muffle the sound he could clearly hear the sickening sound of what he was now sure was a beating.

Upon entering he stunned the three muggles in quick succession. It was a feat that he managed that much, considering the horrendous sight that met his eyes. First, he took out the woman, he dare not call her a lady, she stood over the broken boy with a heavy, cast-iron frying pan, and a mad look in her eye. Then the adult male, he had sat at the table eating enough to feed the entire Malfoy Family for a week, watching his wife beat the boy, like some form of sick entertainment. He clearly hadn't heard the two Malfoy's come in, but, upon seeing his wife freeze up, had whipped his head around to face the invaders. His face had begun to turn a violet color as he struggled to stand. All he managed to do was catch a face full of stunner. The younger boy hadn't even noticed the commotion before he was stunned. He had had his back to Potter, and his Mother and Father, as well as the door Lucius and Draco had come in through. Dudley Dursley had held a plate level with his mouth, and was using his fingers to shove food from the rim of the plate directly into his mouth. Lucius grimaced if this was the type of behavior acceptable in the home it certainly wasn't Potters fault he lacked manners and respect. The boy had the volume on the little box he had been watching turned up as to drown out the noise, so he could pay attention to the little muggles on his show yelling profanity at each other and chanting 'Maury!'

He took time to stare at everything around him for a moment, before snapping into action. Lucius wasn't sure who or what a Maury was, but the tiny people were being extremely obnoxious. He pointed his wand at them and shot off another silencing spell. The box holding the people exploded, perhaps the people ran off of electricity?

With the room finally quiet enough to think, he stalked over to a rather battered version of Harry Potter. From what he could see the boy was covered in early-stage bruising. The blood under the skin was just starting to collect in the damaged areas, causing redness, and a slight swelling, but not the black, blue, and purple coloring that it eventually would. There were small amounts of blood trailing from a few small injuries on his face, as well as a small cut on his hand. He cast a simple charm, to scan the boy for internal injuries to be sure. Nothing other than the bruises showed up.

Lucius stilled for a moment, thinking. It didn't take long for a plan to form. Albus Dumbledore had left, arguably, the most important person to their world in a virtually defenseless home. The wards were so weak, that they were practically nonexistent. The only other defenses he had were a half mad squib that lived two roads down, and the occasional drop by from a member of a vigilante group. He had been left in an abusive household. The boy would obviously have to be moved, but the question was where. His godfather was in Azkaban, the second choice of a guardian his parents had listed couldn't fulfill his duties due to his more animalistic nature, the Grangers where muggles, and the Weasleys already had too many children to feed. If the Malfoy family was generous enough to take him in, even for just a temporary arrangement, they would win immense political power, as well as favor from the people. If the Dark Lord returned it could become problematic, but nothing too big. Lucius had always regretted the decision to join the ranks of the Death Eaters. It was a hasty decision made when he was young, foolish. He had no intention of letting his son follow in his footsteps, Potter could help in that matter too.

"Dobby!"

"Yes Master Malfoy?"

"Bring the camera from the manor."

"Yes Master Malfoy! Right away Master Malfoy." Seconds later the elf returned with the camera.

"Draco?"

"Papa?"

"I want you to take pictures. Start with Potter's injuries, then the pan, any blood or such you find on the walls or floor, then the muggles."

"Alright, but why?"

"My plan requires evidence." He didn't say anymore. Instead, he allowed his son to take pictures of Potter, the pan, and small amounts of blood splatter around the room. When his son started photographing the muggles, he started casting spells. First he took care of the small bleeding wounds on Potters face, and hands, a sterilizing spell, followed by a healing charm specifically created for small lacerations. All he could do about the bruises was a simple general healing charm, as well as a numbing charm. The spells wouldn't cause them to disappear, but merely to heal at an accelerated rate, as well as to remain numb.

Draco and he each finished their task around the same time. He sent the camera back to the manor with another house elf, and orders to develop the film. The only thing left to deal with were the muggles. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you looked at it) they could not be killed. The best place for them until their trial at the ministry (who knew how long that would take), would be the Malfoy Dungeons. He would wake each one, interrogate (again it was unfortunate he couldn't harm them) each person, and then call Dobby to send each one back to the manor. The only matter to decide was in what order he would do so.

He decided to wake the woman first. She was still frozen in the incrementing pose. Frying pan raised high above her head, knees bent, and slightly hunched over, so she could reach the unconscious boy on the floor. He levitated her to the living room first, ensuring she couldn't see that her family was perfectly fine. He then banished her weapon of choice. He may have quicker with his wand than she was with the pan, but he didn't want to find out. The last spell he cast on her woke her from her frozen state. She took a few seconds, time which she spent looking at her soundings in obvious confusion as to how she got there. Once she spotted him and his son, both with their wands out she let loose.

"Where's my Dudders? What did you do to him?"

"He's in a safe place." Unfortunately that didn't stop her from adding to the pain in his head with her unpleasant voice. Lucius had not been very close to Lily Potter, but it was clear to him that the younger sister had gotten the brains of the family as well as the looks. The woman just wouldn't shut up, whether he replied to her questions or not. Eventually he resorted to measures he never before had: he shouted.

"SHUT up." It had startled the woman (as well as Draco, who had never heard him shout before).

"Much better" Lucius praised the silence in the room. "I want to know some things, if you answer my questions calmly, honestly, in a lady-like manner then the next few days will not be too unpleasant for you. You will be staying at my home, and in my house how you act has a direct correlation to how you are treated. If you do as I have ask, you will find your stay tolerable. You will sleep in a cot with a pillow and blanket every night, have bathroom privileges, have three meals a day, clean water when you desire it, and limited visiting time with your family. If you choose not to follow my rules then you will not have those things. It's a simple choice really"

Draco recognized the tactic as one of his father's most common. Lucius used it with everyone from the minister, to Draco himself. His father did not threaten, just lay out what would, or would not happen depending on your choice.

"What would you like to know?" The woman's voice had calmed down slightly

"I have three questions. Why were you beating Mr. Potter ? What other punishments do you use on Mr. Potter? How often is Mr. Potter punished?"

"I don't see how any of this is your business, you freaks are all just the same, always in other people's business. You want to snoop in everyone's business, you want to be a little know it all. Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know. Mr. Potter" She sneered the name. "was being punished because I felt like he should be, he's punished whenever I feel like punishing him, because I feel like punishing him. Happy now?" She gave a sarcastic little smile.

"Not particularly, no. You didn't do a very good job of answering my questions. You weren't very lady like either. You will be sent away. You will not see your family again. You will sleep on a stone floor, without so much as a blanket or pillow. Your bathroom will be a bucket in your cell. You will receive one cold meal a day, at whatever time is convenient for my staff. You will receive one liter of water, clean enough not to make you sick. You will be turned over to the Ministry of magic for a trial. You will lose the trial, and be sentenced to life in Azkaban Wizarding prison." He spoke in a bland matter-of-fact voice, as if he were explaining what the weather outside was like.

The lady looked somewhat taken aback at his bluntness. She had obviously thought of something important to say.

"What will happen to Dudley?"

Lucius only contemplated an answer for a few seconds "He will live."

"What kind of answer is that?" She was outraged at his lack of an answer.

"An answer that is equal to the ones you gave me, a fair exchange if you will."

Lucius didn't look away as he called out:

"Dobby!" Before the house elf could speak he continued on "Take her to a private cell in Malfoy Dungan. Ensure it has been cleaned out of any privileges the last prisoner may have received. She is to receive one cold meal a day, consisting of whatever is convenient for you, whenever it is convenient for you. I want her alive and miserable."

"Yes Master, Dobby is taking good care of the woman who hurt Mr. Harry Potter sir."

"Excellent" With the one word reply the house elf popped away with the woman in tow.

Lucius already decided he wanted to save the boy for last. So he levitated the man in next. The man had been frozen in a sitting position so he levitated him so he would be sitting on the couch. He disarmed the man of his only potential weapons, a fork and knife. Like his wife before him he was quickly unfrozen.

Unlike his wife, Vernon Dursley didn't take the time to consider his situation. Instead, he did something that made him feel better no matter the situation. He stood, and began yelling.

"You Freaks! Who do you think you are, just marching into respectable people's homes, doing as you please?"

Lucius had originally intended to allow the man to tire himself out yelling, but when Vernon began advancing on the two blonds Lucius quickly changed his plan. He raised his wand to point between the shorter man's eyebrows. Every respectable wizard knew that this was, generally, bad form. Your wand was too high to be able to quickly send spells flying, it was much better to aim at the chest area; Vernon Dursley was not a wizard, and did not know that useful piece of information. Using the few seconds of silence that the nonverbal threat had bought him Lucius gave an order.

"Please do take a seat Mr. Dursley" Lucius wand followed the man as he complied.

"I have questions; you can provide me with answers. If you do so willingly, acting like a gentleman in front of my young son, your stay at my home will be pleasant enough. I may even be willing to let you stay in a cell with your son, if you please me." Lucius proceeded to outline the same choice he had not ten minutes ago.

"Now, the three questions I have for you. Why did you take Mr. Potter in your home if you did not want him? How much annually do you spend on Mr. Potter? How much do you receive for his upkeep?"

Vernon Dursley was even less talkative than his wife. He refused to answer a 'freaks' questions. Three minutes later he was sent away with a house elf to his own cell. Lucius thought it rather ridiculous that the muggles rather argue with him, then to ensure their son's comfort.

He levitated Dudley Dursley into the living room. Following his process he sat the boy down on the couch, and banished the food, as well as the plate, and then woke the boy. Unlike his parents, the younger Dursley didn't glare, or shout. Once he saw the wand pointed in his direction he covered his tailbone, and shouted for his mummy.

Both Lucius and Draco found this a curious reaction. The boy was spoiled, from what Lucius could tell of the family, the younger Dursley had probably never received so much as a scolding, much less a smacking. Furthermore, why would he cover his bum when a wand was pointed at him?

Draco was more curious about why the boy was yelling for his mummy. Both Draco and Dudley were the same age. The Malfoy heir could understand threatening someone with a parent, something he did with great success (as long as the person he was threatening did not know his father very well), he could not imagine actually crying out for his 'mummy'.

No one responded to Dudley Drusley's actions. His father did not ask what was wrong, as he normally would. Even more shockingly his mother didn't come running. Upset by the lack of response Dudley got up, and attempted to walk into another room. Before he could get very far Lucius spoke.

"Sit down Mr. Dursley." The boy, like his parents before him didn't heed the man's warning. The difference came in Lucius' reaction. He wasn't comfortable giving the child the same consequences that he gave the adults. He would not deny the boy three meals a day, fresh water when he wanted it, nor a bed to sleep on. Instead, he decided to treat the muggle exactly like what Dudley was: a child. Not about to chase any child, much less a muggle one, all over the place, he sent a mild stinging charm towards the child.

The reaction to the charm was unexpected, and completely disproportional to the sting of it. The charm was very flexible in power range. Parents with rambunctious toddlers often used it as a warning. The best dueling instructors in the world also used it when teaching their students, children or adults. The sting that the child would be feeling at the moment was nothing more than what he would feel if Lucius swatted him a couple of times with his hand. Yet the child was yelling as if he was being drawn and quartered.

Lucius could feel his head pounding. He had originally intended to ask Dudley Dursley a few questions, but clearly that wasn't going to work. He called Dobby.

"The boy is to be put in a cell, one far enough away that he cannot see or hear his parents, and more to the point they cannot see or hear him. His cell should have a cot with a blanket and pillow, as well as a toilet. Put a basin in the cell also to ensure he gets all the fresh water he would like. You are to serve him breakfast at 7:00, lunch at 1:00, and dinner at 7:00. The meals should be healthy, but not elaborate. Ensure he receives 2 hours of exercise each day, it can be taken in chunks or all at once. You have my permission to discipline him if needed, but nothing more than any other child would receive. I will not be accused of child abuse. With the instructions for his care laid out both Dudley and the house elf, they popped out.

Lucius looked at his son. With a sigh he walked into the kitchen, where the young hero was still lying unconscious on the floor. With a deep breath Lucius pointed his wand at the dark haired child's forehead and clearly enunciated

"Encisivio"

* * *

I implore you to review, I absolutely love hearing what readers have to say, weather it's constructive criticism or a few words of praise.

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3: December 16, Part 3

**Family First Chapter 3:** December 16 Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything

**Warning:** This chapter contains references to spanking

**A/N:** I just got home from school and heard the news. My heart, and prayers go out to those in Boston. 2 people dead, at least 23 injured, what kind of person does something like that?

**Beta'ed by Jasper's Mom**

* * *

Harry was stiff when he awoke, but he wasn't in pain, and that counted for a lot. His lack of pain left him in a good mood, (even if he was on the kitchen floor) for a whole 10 seconds. It was then that he caught hold of a rather foul sight. White blonde hair, pale skin, and expensive robes all added up to something, or rather, someone he didn't want to see. With him so vulnerable in this position he would rather be waking to Aunt Petunia. He didn't know why the Malfoys where in his home, he thought he had gotten rid of them when he had slammed the door, very nearly breaking the older one's nose.

His day had become very confusing half an hour ago when the two blondes had showed up to apologize; it was very different from the behavior Harry had come to expect during his first term at Hogwarts. Draco had been rude, arrogant, and generally unpleasant since the moment they had met; and with how he spoke of his father Harry felt sure that the older Malfoy was the same. Yet when he had opened the door to them this afternoon they were perfectly polite.

Equally confusing was how they managed to get onto the property to give the apology. Harry was under the impression that no one, with the exception Dumbledore, and a few members of the Hogwarts staff, knew where he lived. Dumbledore himself had informed Harry just yesterday that the wards would prevent Death Eaters still on the loose from entering his house. That was the very basis of the headmaster's explanation for forcing Harry back home.

Harry was no fool. No one had told him very much about the wards, but he had taken the few little snippets that the staff had allowed to slip, and done a bit more than a bit of research. The wards were based off of blood, the common blood that ran through both his aunt, as well as him. They were powered by his mother's magic, which was freely given when she laid her life down for him. Dumbledore controlled them, he was the one who could adjust them, allowing who he desired in and out. Harry was the wizard of the house though, as well as being the person the wards were meant to protect. He could feel the wards weakening. Looking back he could tell that they had never been strong, but over the last 4 months he had begun to see Hogwarts as his home, and the Weasleys, as well as Hermione as his family. He didn't know what was happening at the time, and if he did it wouldn't have changed anything. The wards had taken his new family as a rejection of his biological family, as well as the house they lived in. The wards could feel the rejection of the connection between himself and the Dursleys, a rejection of the very blood that the wards were based off of and they had begun to fall.

As he lay on the floor with his eyes closed, he wondered about the Dursleys. The house was utterly silent. That didn't bode well. There was no way that the Dursleys would quietly allow two wizards in their house. Harry could only think of three possible ways to shut them up, and none of them would end well for him. Lucius Malfoy could have just out-and-out killed them. If he had killed them then what would he do with Harry? Even if Harry survived the encounter, he would likely get blamed for the murder of the Dursleys. If (please no) Mr. Malfoy had used a spell to stun them then Harry would hope for death before the Dursley's were released from the spell. Perhaps even worse, had they been moved somewhere via magical transportation?

Harry was apparently going to find out.

"Mr. Potter I trust you're not in any pain." Harry looked up. The older Malfoy was looming over him, pushing his wand back into his sleeve. The mini Lucius was standing a few feet behind his father, staring at Harry as if he had never seen him before. Harry felt himself go red, but he wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Just dandy. Never better. Happy as could be." Harry was well aware of how rude he was being. How could he not; he was feeling very defensive though. The Malfoy's had seen him in a very vulnerable position, and he had no idea how to react to that. He was uncomfortable, both physically and mentally, Unsure of the situation, and, although he would never admit it, somewhat frightened. All mixed together inside of an 11-year-old boy, the high emotions were causing him to lash out.

"Well then kindly sit up, it is considered polite to do so." He could tell that Lucius didn't think much of his manners, or his tone. The older man didn't even inflict his tone with disapproval though. It was rather boring taunting someone who didn't respond.

"Do you consider it polite to loom over someone and stare?" Harry snapped back.

The older man was not amused, and it showed. Lucius was suitably horrified at the cheek, and the disrespect the boy was showing. In the Wizarding world one did not correct their elders. Even so, he still was perfectly polite with his reply.

"You are correct, and I apologize. I was merely trying to make sure you're alright, and it's a challenge not to loom when the person you're checking is lying down on the floor. Still the behavior _is_, as you pointed out, exceedingly rude. Perhaps we would all be more comfortable if we sat and chatted?"

"No it bloody well would not be more comfortable! I want you and your son to get out!" He deliberately left out the part about undoing whatever had been done to the Dursleys. Harry wouldn't mind if they stayed in their current unseen, unheard forms for a bit longer.

"Mr. Potter! I understand this may not be the most comfortable situation for you. I understand that you do not want my son and me here. I understand that you, and your _utterly disrespectful_ attitude is not my problem, nor my responsibility However I will _not tolerate_ being spoken to that way by _anyone_, much less a child. Is. That. Understood?"

Harry jumped to his feet, puffing out his chest, and glaring resentfully. As much as he wanted to scream and yell and curse he knew it wasn't a smart idea to anger a fully trained Death Eater. He hissed out one word, inflicting it with all the anger and hate he could manage.

"Yes" He could hear Snape in his head hissing back 'yes _sir_'. Malfoy Sr. seemed like the type that would require an honorific to accompany the one word answer. When Lucius replied though he seemed pleased enough with the answer, although Harry could tell that the older man didn't think much of his manners.

"Excellent, shall we continue this in the sitting room?" The Dursley's didn't have a sitting room, so Harry led the way to the living room; both Malfoy's following behind him.

Draco had watched the proceedings with a kind of horrific interest. Potter was certainly pushing his father's limits. He was somewhat shocked at the cheek and disrespect Harry had shown, and knew if he had done the same he would have been washing soap from between his teeth for a week, as well as rubbing the sting out of his bum. He listened to the mini argument with rapid attention, and wondered when the dark-haired boy would push his father over the edge.

Harry plopped down on the sofa as soon as they reached their destination. Lucius waited a few seconds to be invited to sit, Draco following his father's lead. When the invitation didn't come he took the initiative to sit himself on one of the chairs. Lucius started the conversation.

"Would you like to tell us what we witnessed between your family and yourself, specifically your aunt?"

"No."

Lucius gave a small sarcastic smile "Do so anyway."

"What do you want to know? You saw what happened."

"Do they hit you often?"

"Often enough."

"They have no right to abuse you like that. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I hinted it to Dumbledore before I left." Harry was leery of telling Lucius anything at all. He knew that this could hurt him in the long run. He knew he was going out on a branch, one that was barely the width of his small finger; everyone knew Lucius Malfoy was not to be trusted. He couldn't stop himself though.

Hermione had been reading a book about Wizarding culture aloud the night before she left, and he couldn't shake the words she had said. The section she was reading about had to do with children in the Wizarding world. The book had said that Wizarding families held their children very close. Children were often hard to conceive, due to the child's foreign magic competing with the mother's. It often lead to severe complications, and even more so if one of the parents did not have magic to give to the child. If the child's magic was not strong enough, the mothers could, essentially, destroy the magic a child had, leaving it a squib. Most mothers could only carry a child to term 3 times or so at most. The more children you had the more likely they were to become a squib. Many Wizarding families only had one child, because the first child was almost always the most powerful. Due to their scarcity Children were protected, cherished, and valued above all. The harshest punishments in Wizarding law were for crimes committed against children. It was rumored that even Voldemort himself had only target 2 children throughout the whole war: Neville and Harry. Harry was sure that if there was one thing you could count on, it was the fact that Malfoys followed pureblood customs, chances were that while they may not like him, they would protect him. So with this information in mind (and the fact that if Lucius had wanted to kill him he would have already done so.) he answered the questions Lucius threw at him.

"What exactly did you say?"

"That I hated it here that they didn't like me, that they would be a lot happier if I went off and died."

That was enough to satisfy Lucius question. The old man knew, and he obviously didn't care, as he had left the boy here unsupervised by so much as a single adult wizard while Dumbledore enjoyed Sunny Costa Rica.

"Come along Mr. Potter, Draco."

All three stood. Harry may have trusted Malfoy with a conversation, but he certainly wasn't leaving with him to go anywhere.

"No way I'm going with you."

"You most certainly are coming with me; the only question is if you will be coming with or without encouragement."

Draco winced somewhat, thinking of his spanking that morning. His father had enough nonsense for today. Harry glared at both blondes, but had no desire to find out what would happen if he didn't come along.

"Fine" The single word reply was growled into Lucius' face. He longed to tell the bratty boy to fix his attitude before he got it corrected for him. Lucius thought he was being _beyond_ patient, wouldn't have even bothered to say the same to his son. If Draco had acted even a fraction as horrendously as Harry had he would have been over his father's knee a long time ago. Lucius decided not to push it with Harry though. He wasn't Lucius' responsibility yet, and even then Lucius would have to be sure to explain the rules in clear terms for the boy.

He turned both boys to look straight forward. He grabbed Draco's left shoulder, and Harry's right shoulder, and with considerably more effort than usual apparated them into one of the Ministry's private apparition rooms.

He walked 3 doors down to his office. It was rather large for an office at the Ministry. It had a small charmed window, a large mahogany desk with one chair on one side, and two on the other. A leather sofa was against the wall, facing two arm chairs, a glass coffee table in between them. A floor to ceiling bookshelf covered half the wall on one side of the room. Both boys were walked to the sitting area. Harry was sat down on the sofa; Draco was sat down on one of the chairs facing the couch. "I am going to talk to the minister, you two will remain seated, use your inside voices to communicate, and be civil towards one another."

With his order issued Lucius glared at the boys once, and stalked from the room. He wanted the guardianship pushed through quickly. No unexpected irruptions from Dumbledore, or any of Dumbledore's do-gooders. He knew that he would be getting no help from Potter. Still it should be easy enough.

It didn't take him a full five minutes to get into the minister's office. He presented a clear-cut case. Dumbledore abandoned his golden boy in an abusive muggle household with no protection from wizards who wished him harm. It was a miracle that the boy wasn't dead yet, and it would look very bad for Fudge if the boy died while he was in office, the death of his public approval ratings. The boy's godfather was a murderer; his parents had named a werewolf as a second choice for guardianship. The Malfoy family was related, and perfectly capable of caring for all of the needs of a growing boy. The only problem was Dumbledore, the guardianship papers would have to be signed before he caught wind of the plot.

Seven and a half minutes after walking in Fudge's office he walked out with a copy of the signed guardianship papers, as well as the photos that Draco had taken. He sincerely hoped that he had done that quickly enough for the boys to not have destroyed his office. He took a quick mental survey of the situation when he walked in the door. Both boys were still sitting, there was no shouting or insults, and nothing was broken. The day had been a huge success, and his office had come out perfectly fine to top it off.

Harry glared at him when he caught sight, and Draco threw him a questioning look. He supposed that he should tell them what had happened before he requested his wife to meet them to celebrate. He would have a good number of questions to answer from all parties involved. Narcissa knew, of course. He had fire called her while in the minister's office. He would never have made such a decision without her consent. Because he had been in a rush, he hadn't answered any questions, just laid out the barest facts, and ask her opinion of taking another child in. He shooed Draco out of the chair, and over to the sofa, sitting in the chair his son had just vacated.

"Harry will never have to return to their house."

"Whatever you did doesn't matter. Dumbledore will make me, no matter what."

"Dumbledore will not have a say in the matter. I've secured you a new guardian."

"And you didn't think that you should ask me first!" Harry jumped up from his seat. No one had the right to change the course of his life without consulting him first. Especially doing something like getting him a new guardian, what if he didn't like the people Malfoy had in mind?

"Mr. Potter I've had absolutely all I can take of your disrespect, and bad attitude. Sit your bum back down unless you would like me to warm it for you first."

Harry was in shock. No one had ever dared to speak to him like that, not even Snape. No one had ever tried to discipline him for actual transgressions. The Dusrleys delighted in making up a plethora of transgressions, but had never bothered to correct him when he actually did something wrong. As much as it hurt to admit Lucius Malfoy was being the most fatherly anyone had ever been to him. He did what he was told quickly. On the other hand Draco wasn't surprised at all. In fact the best way to describe him was smug. Harry had finally gotten what was coming to him.

"Draco wipe that smirk off of your face." Draco chose not to reply verbally, instead just doing as was requested.

"Who, who did you pick." He was defeated, he didn't shout or sound the least bit curious. His voice was flat Harry was well aware of the kind of power a guardian would have over him. Depending on who Lucius picked his life could be utterly miserable.

"My wife and I" The man answered the other boy simply.

It took a good 5 seconds for the words to sink in. Both boys protested at the same time.

Lucius made a noise in his throat and raised his hand, cutting off stream of protest.

"I know that neither of you are happy with this situation. You must understand that you cannot go back to that house, Harry. The Weasleys are not an option; they have more children than they can clothe already. You cannot stay at Hogwarts, as it is a school, not a home. The laws state that with no family to stay with you must stay with a family capable of caring for you. They also state that at least one adult in the home must be magical. We are the obvious solution, and you will be staying with us. The papers have already been signed, sealed, and sent to the hall of records."

Lucius didn't mention that if no suitable Wizarding guardians had been found that the boy would have been taken to an orphanage.

"So I don't get a choice in who _my_ guardian is?"

"No Mr. Potter, you do not. You both have a different choice though. You can continue to protest, yell, and argue. If you do that I will have a house elf escort you back to the manor where you will both spend half an hour in the corner followed directly by bed. Keep in mind that this option would have you going to bed at 6:30 with no dinner. Alternatively, you can choose to behave, and celebrate Harry's new place in our home with Cissa, and I. You would be required to act like well mannered young men while we have dinner, and then perhaps we will go for ice cream afterwards."

Unsurprisingly both boys decided the second option was far more to their liking. Narcissa shocked Harry somewhat. She was kind, friendly, and utterly motherly. Not in the way Molly Weasley was, but in a softer, more gentle way. The moment she had joined the group of three in a private restaurant in Diagon Alley she had taken Harry in a big hug.

It was 7:30 when the family got to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Dinner had been nice enough. Mrs. Malfoy had keep the tension down, as well as the conversation rolling. Draco had taunted Harry once, to be met by a scandalized hiss from his mother and a dirty look from his father. Harry had received similar results when he had tried to start an argument with Draco.

The process of ordering all of the ice-cream went quickly, and in an orderly fashion. Mrs. Malfoy, as the only lady of the group ordered first (Banana and orange in a cup, not a cone).Harry was told to order second, as the youngest member of the newly formed family (Strawberry-and-peanut-butter in a chocolate dipped cone.). Draco ordered cherry and vanilla in a waffle cone, and Lucius ordered raspberry and pistachio in a regular cone.

By the time they arrived at Malfoy Manor it was well after 8:00. Normally this wasn't anything to complain over, but it hadn't been a normal day. Even Draco who had a nap earlier that day, and Narcissa who had only become aware of her new son a few hours before were exhausted.

Lucius told Harry that the rules, and expectations, as well as the punishments he may receive would be discussed tomorrow. He would give Harry a tour of the manor, and grounds tomorrow also, until then Harry was to stay in his room, so he didn't get lost. The man then turned around and shooed Draco up the stairs. Harry was escorted by Narcissa to his bedroom on the fourth floor, directly across from Draco's. Narcissa turned down the covers for him and sent him into the attached bathroom to change into pajamas that she pulled from the closet. Harry didn't bother to ask why she had boy's pajamas in a room that clearly wasn't Draco's. He did as he was told changing into the gray silk pants and button up shirt that made up the pajamas. Walking into the bedroom he found Narcissa still waiting, standing by the bed. He crawled in, lying down on the left side. As soon as he was still she pulled up the sheets around him, and wished him a goodnight. With a flick of her wand the lights went out, and she shut the door behind her.

* * *

There you are. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it will do.

Let's all keep those in Boston (as well as those who have family in Boston) in our thoughts, (and prayers)


	4. Chapter 4: December 17

**Family First Chapter 4:** December 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**Warning: **This chapter contains talk of spanking

**Beta'ed by Jasper's Mom**

* * *

Light was invading the room. He groaned, and threatened the stupid light with out-and-out war if it didn't go away. The light didn't listen to him. Obviously he was going to lose this battle. With that in mind, he opened his eyes slowly. Looking straight up he could see the blue ceiling of his room. In the light of the day he could see the room's layout better.

He was laying on a king sized bed, covered in black silk sheets, and a heavy white down comforter. The bed had a solid headboard made of some kind of thick, solid wood. The footboard was made of the same wood, but it was slatted. Past the footboard, attached to the bed was a shelf, meant to hold a trunk.

The walls were utterly perfect, no dents, no chipped paint, they were painted a royal blue, fading to an almost white in some areas, and to an almost black in others. Directly in front of Harry was a door that he remembered opened to the hallway. A massive floor to ceiling bookcase occupied the wall space to the left, and continued on to half of the next wall. Sitting in the corner of the room closest to the bookcases was a large desk; it was clearly a functional piece of furniture, as it was loaded with parchment, quills and ink. The chair sitting in front of the desk was expensive; he had seen one similar in Diagon Alley. They were designed to make you sit properly when writing. Feet on the floor, back straight… that was all Harry remembered of the brief writing instruction he received in primary school. Beyond the bookcases and desk, was a long narrow cabinet, Harry assumed it was used for storage of schoolwork, games, and so on.

On the other side of Harry's bed there was a nightstand made out of the same wood as the head and footboards. It had a fairly large surface area, two drawers, as well as an open space at the bottom. In the corner nearest the nightstand, and directly to Harry's right, stood another cabinet, this one clearly meant for clothes. Directly next to it was the door that Harry assumed lead to a closet. Beyond that he saw the door that lead into the bathroom near the closet door. Near the door to the hallway sat an L shaped couch, and a chair directly opposite, against the wall. In between the two was a small fireplace, with a metal safety grate in front of it. The evil light was coming from a massive window, placed at the head of his bed.

He sat up, threw off the covers, and walked over to the window. Spying a latch along the wall that served as a locking device for the window Harry turned it. To his surprise the window did not unlock, but it faded completely away, leaving an unblocked path to the balcony.

The balcony, like his room, was massive. It took up what he would guess, was half of the east side of the manor. The banister was carved out of some kind of marble, and came up to his chest. Looking to his left he could see where his balcony stopped, followed by a small gap, and then another balcony identical to his.

Overlooking the grounds he could see that he was in the front of the mansion, which was facing to the east. Below him slightly to his left was the driveway. Wide at first, it split into two pieces around a fountain and grassy area, before it merged into one smaller road as it neared the front entrance to the manor.

Directly below him was a small foot path to a.. Quidditch Pitch? Really? He had always known Draco was spoiled, but really? Well, at least he would have something fun to do. It was nothing like what Hogwarts had of course. Just a grassy field, with three goal posts at each end, but it was more than functional.

Harry stepped back inside, deciding to explore the doors. Harry had guessed correctly about which door led to what. The closet was large, holding room to hang, and fold clothes, as well as a shoe rack, and several cases to store watches, jewelry, and so on. The bathroom behind the other door was the biggest surprise he had all morning. It was nowhere as large, nor as lavish, as he had expected. It wasn't small by any standards, but it wasn't massive either. The whole room was less than half the size of the bedroom Harry was staying in. Half the room was taken up by a wall to wall bathtub. The standing shower was a little over a third of the tub's size. A small table stood between the two, heating the towels sitting on it. The rest of the room was taken up by a small toilet, sink, counter, shelf space, and a vanity.

Harry considered taking a shower, until he remembered that he didn't have any clothes with him. Slightly disappointed, he walked back into his bedroom. The hallway door opened slowly

"Harry, it's time to g- Good morning Harry. I thought you would still be sleeping. I have to drag Draco out of bed some mornings. I guess that I just assumed that all boys his age would be the same." Mrs. Malfoy prattled on with a smile. She was obviously one of those annoying people who felt that mornings were an enjoyable time. Uggh. Still, Harry resolved to be at least somewhat nice to her. She had been kind to him, and she had no way of knowing that _every_ person even _slightly_ normal considered mornings to be a horror filled time.

"The drapes are open, so…" Harry trailed off, shrugging his shoulders, and flashing a small grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I will have a house elf charm them not to open until you get up. How will that be?" She shot him another smile.

Harry didn't really know what a house elf was, but he replied anyway. "Perfect, Thanks."

She smiled again. "You need to get ready to start the day, run and get a shower; breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes or so." She turned to walk out, but before she could leave the room entirely Harry called out to her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I don't have any clothes."

"You and Draco are about the same height, similar build too. I'll see if I can't find something of his for you to wear. While Lucius is showing you around, an elf will get your things, and bring them here."

A few minutes later she returned with a pair of trousers, a long-sleeved shirt, a heavy robe, as well as a cloak, a scarf, socks, and gloves. You're going outside today, so make sure your bundled up. Harry tried his best not to roll his eyes. They haven't even had the first snowfall of the year, there was no need for the heavy, enchanted clothes she had handed him.

15 minutes later Harry found himself being led down to the third floor.

"It's actually the informal sitting room" Mrs. Malfoy explained "We prefer to eat there, unless we're hosting a party or such."

The room was large, spanning the entire width of the manor, but it was abnormally narrow. The west side of the room held several groups of couches, tables, and chairs. They walked to the East end, where there was a table, and ten chairs. Lucius sat at one of the two chairs at the head of the table, Narcissa sat at the other. Draco sat at his father's immediate right, and Harry at Narcissa's.

Breakfast went quickly. Narcissa jabbered on about anything and everything from a birdhouse she saw, to her new dress, to something about finance that went completely over Harry's head. Lucius smiled, nodded his head and occasionally made a remark about something. Draco looked sullen and pouty. Harry wasn't sure if it was because it was morning, or if it was due to the new living situation. As soon as everyone was finished Narcissa stood, declaring she was going to go over some last-minute details for the Winter Ball. Draco stood, and walked away mumbling something about homework. Who did their homework on the second day of vacation?

"I suppose I should show you the manor now, Mr. Potter. Dobby! Clear the table."

"Yes Master Malfoy sirs!" Harry started when the small green _thing_ appeared.

"It's a house elf." The older man explained. Harry nodded, this would require more research.

"I have no interest in walking all over the place today, so I will show you a map of the first few floors, and you can explore later if you wish." Without waiting for a response Lucius tapped his wand sharply on the table, and an image appeared. "This is the fifth floor. The two rooms on the south end are for human servants. They are so sparingly furnished because many people have their own furniture when they come. The rooms next to them are bathrooms, obviously. Feel free to explore these rooms now, but the moment we take on employees that live in those rooms consider them out-of-bounds. As you can see the rooms next to the bathroom seem to be made of several little squares, they are elf quarters. There are no doors to those rooms, the elves pop in and out. The room beyond that on the east end is a kitchen. The other room is a working room, it's filled with tables and cabinets, used for various different task. The large open area is storage.

Every room on the fourth floor is almost exactly the same as yours. They all have the exact same furniture, the exception being Cissa's and mine. We have an extra nightstand, an extra chair at the desk, and an extra closet. Of course, each room also has personal touches, posters, toys, games, books, and the like. You can add such items to your room with Cissa's or my approval. The green room is the exception, Severus often stays in it, but has put very few additions in it. If you get in trouble when he is not here, then you can expect to spend some time thinking in it." Lucius stood "Follow me."

"I heard Cissa telling you that this was the informal sitting room. This is where we host friends and family." The blond man strode quickly out of the room, and into a long hallway. "To your left and right are both guest bedrooms. Again you are welcome to explore, but the moment someone is occupying them, they are out-of-bounds." They continued walking, until they reached midway down the hall. There were no doors here, so Harry was curious as to why they stopped.

"There is a bathroom on both sides. The next two doors, again one on the left, one on the right, are guest bedrooms. The two bedrooms on the east are connected by a bathroom, The west side is also designed like that." They resumed their brisk stroll. There was no door at the end of the hallway. It just opened into a large room, filled with shelves, books, and tables to study on. The library was large, functional, and warm in a cozy kind of way. It wasn't endless in the way Hogwarts library was, but it was still quite large.

"As you can see, this is the library. At the far east end there is a fireplace, and a sofa. Please note, all the fireplaces in the house will light themselves on the Galician command of 'lume'. On the west end, near the windows, is a day bed."

Lucius jogged down the stairs, not looking back at Harry once.

"The second floor consists of three rooms where we do all of our formal entertaining. In the wizarding world, it is important to make alliances. You should remain in the good graces of everyone possible and embed yourself in the gossip networks. It's important to know what is going on around you. The best way to do than is to invite everyone to parties you host, even the people you despise."

The stairs ended at a massive room. It took up half of the second floor. The sides of the room were lined with tables and chairs. Three doors sat at the far north end of the room. The center was empty.

"This is the ballroom." Lucius didn't waste any time walking across the floor, and into the center door.

It turned out that the center door opened to a small hallway. He pointed out the formal dining room on the left, and the conference room on the right, and jogged down yet another set of stairs. The hallway they found themselves in was much longer, turning sharply to the right about half way down. The blond man pointed out that this was portrait hall. Where most of the portraits spent the majority of their time. Harry could clearly see countless frames, each different, hung on the wall. Blonde women, children, and men all stared at him from the confines of the canvas. Lucius pointed out his study on the right, and Narcissa's on the left, not bothering to open either door.

He did open the formal sitting room. Another massive room, nearly the size of the ball room, but furnished very differently. The one massive portrait that hung on the wall drew his attention.

"My father, Abraxas. Father," He turned to face the portrait. "this is my new ward, Harry Potter."

"A Potter, any relation to Dorea Black Potter." Lucius waited for Harry to answer, but when it became clear that the boy didn't know he answered for him.

"His paternal grandmother."

"Your family, you may call me Mr. Malfoy, or Grandfather." Harry was somewhat startled by the portrait's forwardness. He quickly agreed.

Instead of touring the grounds Lucius tapped another table, showing him a map. Near the quidditch field Harry had spied by his window there was a building for storing equipment for the game. There was a large pond, with a deck extending to the middle of it. A small river connected the pond with a moat around a gazebo, and a piece of land. There was also a pool, and stables. The grounds were filled with magical plants. Harry had been assured that none of the plants were dangerous. The most amazing part of the grounds was the trails. Countless paths, twisting and winding their way around the grounds. Some lead off into the forest, others lead to neighboring estates. Some were dead ends, others dropped off suddenly, and amongst all the confusion a select few lead to amenities on the property. He had been warned by Lucius to be careful of the trails. If he got lost he was to call for a house elf. He was also to call for help if a trail dropped off suddenly, he was not to explore an area without trails. No trails meant one of three things, he was entering into the forest, he was crossing onto another property, or he was somewhere on the Malfoy Estate that he was not supposed to be.

"We need to go over rules, expectations, and punishments. Take a seat." Harry sat on a sofa, and Lucius sat directly across from him in a chair.

"The rules are very simple. Number 1, you do not put yourself in danger. Number 2, you do as you are told. Number 3, you are respectful. Number 4, when speaking to Severus, my wife, or myself you are honest. Number 5, private conversations, as well as private interactions, will stay just that: private.

We also have a few expectations. You may or may not know that we present a certain façade in public; you will not reveal that we act differently at home. In public you will act like a well-educated, well spoken, young gentleman. Or you will not go into public. You will also put effort into everything you do, be it quidditch, school, or talking to friends. As my ward, you represent the Malfoy family, and Malfoy's are not lazy. Last we will expect you to do well in school. Going to Hogwarts is a privilege not afforded to everyone. You will show your appreciation for getting into the school by staying in the top 10 percent of all of your classes, _at least_. That being said you will obviously have an O in every subject you take. I don't know what your grades currently look like, but from Severus' grumblings I can guess at least your potions grade is not meeting this standard. It would be in your best interest to get it up. If you need help in school, that can be arranged.

Last we have to go over the consequences of bad behavior. If you break rule 1 then you will be spanked, most likely with a slipper, or a brush, and grounded. If you talk back, or use disrespectful language you can expect to have your mouth washed out with soap. Other than that standard punishments include spankings, writing letters of apology, writing lines, writing essays, groundings, loss of privileges, and so on. Believe me Mr. Potter, if you push me, I can become _very_ creative with punishments. You won't like it.

Now, I suggest you get to work on your homework. You won't have very much over Winter Break, and if you finish it now, then you will have time to edit, revise, and have it checked. You should also go over what you learned first term. The review will help the information stick in your head, and you can ask for help from Cissa and myself if you don't understand something."

Harry took Lucius' advice, and quickly fell into a routine over the course of the next few days. He would spend the coldest part of the day, mornings, and evenings, doing homework, and studying, respectively. He figured out that the Malfoy parents were nearly on Hermione's level when it came to schoolwork. Where Hermione would just give him the answer after Ron, and he pestered her enough, the Malfoy's wouldn't. Narcissa had made him rewrite his charm's essay three times, twice completely rewriting it, and once adding 6 inches on to it. Turns out that the Malfoys, like Hermione, assumed that the length that the teachers gave was just the bare minimum. Poor professors, he was just trying to save them some work. Lucius was surprisingly helpful with re-learning the theory he had forgotten, or not understood. The elder Malfoy enjoyed spending time inside the library in the evenings, and had stumbled across Harry studying. The elder Malfoy had a way of making Harry understand theory, that reading the books, and listening to a class lecture did not.

Harry spent the afternoons exploring the manor, and its grounds. He discovered that both Lucius and Narcissa enjoyed flying, as well as quidditch. Narcissa also enjoyed swimming, something they could do in the winter due to the heated water, as well as heated atmosphere around the pool. He was swimming within hours of telling her that no one had ever taught him to swim. Lucius taught him to ride horses, something that he didn't pick up as easily as swimming, but still enjoyed. He still wasn't allowed to ride by himself, but it wasn't hard to rope Lucius into joining him. Apparently Lucius had been the only one in the family who enjoyed the activity, and was elated to find company to ride with him.

His trunk, along with everything else he owned had arrived the night after he did. Narcissa had taken one look at his clothes, and burned them all. She had bundled him up and dragged him to get more clothes, as well as games, books, posters, shoes, and 3 dress robes.

He was becoming comfortable with the Malfoy's in a way that he hadn't been comfortable with anyone before. He was learning each person's personality. Narcissa was always chatty, and happy. Getting in trouble with her was a 'straw that broke the camel's back' situation. You could get away with bending the rules, but one little thing would push her over the edge. Once she had gone over the edge, you were in big trouble. The best thing to do was nod, and say 'yes ma'am. Lucius was surprisingly indulgent, and was often more bark than bite. Even so, he didn't put up with nonsense; he didn't even let you get away with even nudging the proverbial 'line' with your toe. He was a hard worker, and rose early, and went to bed late, and enjoyed hot chocolate, and a good book.

The one family member he didn't grow closer to was Draco. With the exception of meal times, which were always taken together, the boys avoided each other as much as possible. Harry didn't really know why. They had only known each other a few months, their rivalry didn't go that deep. Maybe he didn't like the boy because he thought he was a spoiled bully, to this day. Or maybe he didn't like the boy for another reason. Draco Malfoy had everything Harry had ever wanted. Not the material things, Harry could care less about the money. Draco had a family, someone who loved him. He had a home, where he felt safe, and loved. He had parents who tucked him in at night, and who also set boundaries to keep him safe. Harry was pretty sure that the blonde boy didn't like him very much either. Probably because Harry was in invader in his house, but it could have something to do with what had gone on at number 4.

It didn't matter though. Harry knew one thing, Malfoy Manor was quickly becoming his home. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who were giving Harry the kindness, tempered with consistency, and discipline, that he had never gotten from any adult before. The two were quickly becoming the parental figures he had never had before.

* * *

**A/N:** The last few days have been crazy, so this chapter has only been looked over once or twice. If you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me in a review or PM, and they will get fixed. Otherwise it might be a while before I get around to fixing any mistakes I may see.

Read and Review please


	5. Chapter 5: December 20

**Family First Chapter 5**: December 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**Warning: **This chapter contains talk of spanking.

**A/N:** I am sooo sorry that I haven't posted in forever. On the up side, schools out! So I will be updating much more often.

**Beta'ed by Jasper's Mom**

* * *

It was somewhat surprising, but there were a few things Harry and Draco agreed on, not that either of them would actually admit it. One of the things they agreed on was dancing lessons. Both boys were sure that the lessons were boring, horrid, torturous, and a waste of time. In fact, they would both describe the lessons with the exact same word: useless.

Both boys had been awakened at 7:30; (much to their horror) they both shoved a bowl of porridge down their throats, and were forced into the ballroom by Narcissa for dance lessons. Mrs. Malfoy had informed Harry that children rarely took part in any ball before the age of 11. Before they reached Hogwarts age, children played in another part of the manor, while their parents attended the ball. As this was the first ball Draco would be participating in, he would also receive dance lessons.

Both boys had been forced into the cool, open space of the ballroom. There they had to endure hours of their instructor droning on, and on, having them practice various different steps, the proper positions for your hands, and so on. It was utterly pointless; neither boy had any desire to dance with a girl (or anyone else for that matter). Over the last four months he had spent at Hogwarts, Harry had learned something that Draco had known for years; that most girls were, frankly, silly. They were always wearing strange smiles, whispering, and giggling, as if they had some big secret. It wasn't uncommon to see a group of five or six girls hunched over a piece of parchment, writing a letter, or poem. Fred and George also spent a great deal of time like this, but they were planning pranks, all the girls were doing was writing utterly silly things, like love letters. They were forever messing about with each other's makeup and hair, fixing it, and then redoing it. Why anyone would want to spend that much time doing something so ridiculous was beyond him. They all seemed to be afraid over the silliest of things, such as bugs, mice, and mud, Harry didn't enjoy those things, but he didn't squeal over them either. But what was possibly the worst thing, was that girls always, _always_ traveled in packs. You would never find just one girl by herself; even Hermione would walk with a group of Ravenclaw girls, when not with Harry and Ron. Many of the girls at Hogwarts even went to the extent of asking another girl to accompany them to the loo. None of the boys (not even the seventh years) knew what they were doing in there that required more than one girl. What _all_ of the boys at Hogwarts did know, is that they certainly wouldn't want anyone following _them_ into the bathroom.

As they ate breakfast that morning, Harry, and Draco worked together in an effort to inform Lucius of the very serious situation they were in. Unfortunately for them, the older man didn't seem to get it. Instead of being suitably horrified by their explanation, he seemed to think it was funny, straining at various different times not to burst out laughing. His only advice in the matter was that they would be grateful for the lessons one day. How unhelpful was that?

As you can imagine, the unwilling boys didn't make cooperative students for the poor dance instructor. The black-haired man was several years younger than Lucius, and had no children of his own. As an experienced, highly valued dance instructor, his students were usually much more corporative, and he was in no way prepared for the two boys.

The two spent well over half the class arguing with each other. It started with normal things every 11-year-old would argue over. Favorite quidditch teams, the best class in Hogwarts, favorite teachers, parents and so on. The problem was that the arguments weren't the friendly banter of most 11 year olds, but it was an all-out screaming match, in which both boys did their best to personally insult each other. The instructor had been happy to note when they ran out of the trivial matters to argue over, but it didn't end the arguing, like he had hoped. The boys quickly began to argue over subjects that neither boy had an opinion on, and things that they cared little about. They argued over whether muggle or wizarding birthday parties were better, even though Draco had never seen a muggle one, and Harry had never seen a wizarding one. They argued about the differences between the bathroom on the third floor of Hogwarts, and the bathroom on the fifth floor. They argued over the benefits of a cloudy day versus a sunny day.

It went on, and on, and on. When they weren't busy arguing with each other, they banned together, to argue with the instructor. Every single word out of his mouth, be it a request to try a dance, or a demand that they stop arguing, was met with protest, whining, and an argument from both children. After an hour and a half of listening to the arguments, Evan Rosier had enough.

"You are both going to quiet down, and practice. Now, get into your positions." Unfortunately, Draco had enough too.

"Who are _you_ to tell _me_ what to do? You're just some poor, insignificant, nobody, from a family that's barely pureblood! Why don't you just sod off?" Before the older man could say anything, a tattered slipper popped into existence. It flew over to the Malfoy boy, and began to land heavy swats on his backside. Evan considered banishing the slipper, after all, he certainly didn't want the Malfoy heir to come to harm while under his responsibility. But before he could make a decision, five swats had been applied to the sit spots of the blonde, and the slipper disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

He looked at the red face of the blond boy, and the curious green eyes of the dark-headed child. It was the first time they had been quiet all day.

"I think it best that you both go to Lucius' office. When you are ready to cooperate, you may come back."

It only took a few moments for both boys to make their way down the flight of stairs, down the portrait hall, and into Mr. Malfoy's study. He was sitting at his desk, drafting a document. Draco could tell that it was something to do with his father's job. The older man was using imprinting, binding blue ink, official ministry sanctioned parchment, and his favorite African Gray quill. Lucius didn't even bother looking up when the boys entered, giving out instructions, as he continued to work.

"In separate corners, nose 6 inches (15cm) from the wall, hands at your sides. If you two choose to act like contradictory five-year olds, then that is how you will be treated."

The next half an hour was spent in relative silence, with the occasional 'be still' or 'enough' from Lucius, when one of the boys began to fidget. After what seemed like hours of enforced silence, and stillness to the two active boys Lucius called them to stand in front of him, and began to lecture.

Harry was certain that Professor Snape had nothing on Lucius when it came to lecturing. The man didn't hold his words back, leaving them in no doubt of how he felt about their behavior that morning. At the end of the five minuets lecture both boys had tears stinging their eyes. Lucius let out a sigh, stood up, and rounded his desk. He stood straight in front of the boys, looked down at them, and drew them into a hug. It was a strange experience for Harry, who had never been hugged before (not including Hermione and Narcissa). After a few moments, he walked back behind his desk, and sat once again.

"I have to go to the ministry for a bit. You two will be going back to your dance lessons, and you will be acting civil towards one another, and towards Evan. If you choose not to do as I have asked, and/or give Cissa, and Evan a hard time you will be receiving a spanking, and a grounding from me, in addition to whatever punishment you receive from them. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Yes Papa."

"I'm glad. All you have to do is learn the basic waltz. Once Evan approves, you will be done with the lesson, so my advice is to just get it over with. You may leave now."

* * *

It didn't take long to finish the dance lessons. The basic steps to the dance were simple, and Evan wasn't that bad. He had a habit of chattering on about the dances that the older children and the adults would do. The Cotillion, the Foxtrot, and the English Baroque seemed to be his favorites. Evan also talked about different duelists that he had taught to dance, in an effort to aid their training, in particular their footwork but also their flexibility and endurance among other things.

It was late afternoon when they were released to run about the manor. For the first time since he had arrived at the manor and to his surprise, Harry was extremely board. Lucius was still at the ministry and Narcissa was working on plans for the ball. Harry was completely finished with his homework, and had already studied as much as he was willing to. Fortunately, it didn't take long to find a solution to his boredom. It took even less time for Harry to find himself at the pitch. Almost every day since arriving at Malfoy Manor Harry had gone flying, by himself or with others, the company didn't matter. It was the act of flying that he found entertaining, even when no one was with him.

It was only once he was on the pitch that Harry discovered he wasn't the only one that wanted to go flying. When he saw the blonde boy flying, Harry considered turning back around and finding something else to do. But Harry was already on the pitch and he had just as much right to fly as Draco did. After the morning they had spent together, he had absolutely no desire to interact with the other boy. After all, they would have never had to spend all that time in the corner if the blonde boy hadn't told Evan to sod off. On the other hand, he did want to fly, even more than he wanted to avoid Draco. So he walked over to the building housing all the quidditch gear, including his broom. The building was small, three rooms, two showers- cold water only, used mainly for washing mud off before entering the house. The biggest room housed several brooms, quidditch equipment, as well as equipment for other flying games that Harry had never heard of before he came to the manor. He grabbed his broom, hesitated slightly, and then grabbed a training snitch.

He mounted and kicked off quickly. By the time Harry had gotten up a comfortable distance off the ground Draco had made his way over.

"What are _you _doing here?" The nearly freezing wind whipped around them as Draco glared at him, demanding an answer to the utterly stupid question he had just asked.

"The same thing you're doing, I'd wager. Flying."

"Did you ever stop to think that I might want a moment away from you?"

"If me being here bothers you so much then you can leave."

"I'm not leaving, I was here first. You on the other hand, are."

"Actually, I'm not and honestly, there's not much you can do about it."

"Do you want a wager?"

"Do you want a spanking?" Draco shut his mouth after that and chose to glare instead.

The blonde boy continued to fly for a bit longer, making a point of not leaving just because Harry got there. It didn't take long for Draco to leave though. Harry enjoyed the rest of the afternoon to his self, flying about, chasing the snitch and just enjoying the day.

It was 5:37 when Harry walked into the worse thing he had seen all day, including the corner in Lucius' study and dancing lessons. Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zambini were strolling around with Draco. It was fairly obvious that they hadn't noticed Harry, who was currently hidden behind a door. He cursed in his head. He hadn't gotten the memo about the slimy, Slytherin, snakes invasion.

Until today, his stay in the Malfoy home had been more than pleasant. He had enjoyed the company of Lucius and Narcissa, and had ignored Draco to the best of his abilities. He knew that was about to change. Slytherins always took advantage of the situation. And currently, the situation he found himself in was 3 against 1. Harry resolved to lock himself in his room, and when it was required of him to leave, he would use the house elves as spies. They would be able to tell him where the snakes were.

It was going to be harder than he expected. Harry had lots of experience being locked in confined spaces, but he had underestimated the boredom he would feel. Usually when he was locked away, Harry spent his time sleeping, or bemoaning his injuries. Without injury, hunger and lacking sleepiness he was beyond board. Harry tried to read a book, but it didn't work to distract him very well. In the back of his mind, there was a constant dialog, moaning about how unfair this was and how bored he was.

Eventually, he gave up his efforts to appear interested in his book. He got up off the bed, laying the book on his nightstand, without bothering to mark his place. He grabbed a set of pajamas from his closet, and walked into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He turned the water on, allowing the tub to fill with hot water, while he explored the contents of his cabinets. He spent an hour and a half soaking in the water, experimenting with various different bubbles (Fantastic Roaches' Forest Rain Extra Bubbly Bubbly Bath; Albert's Amazingly Awesome Bath Bubbles; and Sicily Certain Cinnamon Bubble Bath Curtin), oils( Almond, and Lemon both by Atee), and salts (Ocean Breeze, and Sea Salt, again by Atee) he had found. Harry took an extraordinary long time coming through his hair, something he never did, in an attempt to make it lay flat. It didn't work.

Eventually he did leave the bathroom, still board. He sat on the bed and looked around the room. After a few minutes of near complete stillness, he suddenly stood, walked over to his desk, and sat. He had come to hate the chair that he had been provided with. It was beautifully made, probably by the hand of a skilled carpenter. It was perfectly level, and sturdy. It was comfortable enough, with cushioning charms in abundance. The reason he hated it was simply put: it was a pain. It forced you to sit back perfectly straight, and feet on the floor. The chair was created specifically to teach children and teens the correct position to assume when writing. The enchantment on the chair would go so far as to force your arm into the correct position for writing.

Harry had asked for a different chair at his desk weeks ago. Lucius had flat out refused, without stopping to consider the request, something he didn't do too often. Mr. Malfoy told Harry that his handwriting was atrocious and a huge part of that was due to how he sat when writing. Harry had tried to argue that his posture made little difference in how he wrote; therefore any difference the chair would make would be marginal. In the middle of his explanation the man had pulled out a chair and ordered him to sit 'just as he normally would when writing.'

Harry did just that, tucking his left leg underneath him and sitting on it. He hunched over and leaned heavily on his right arm, that was propped on the desk. He left his left arm lying lightly on his left leg. Lucius put a quill in his right hand, and had him copy a simple sentence. Then he corrected Harry's posture and had him write the same sentence. Just because his writing was better the second time, didn't mean that he liked sitting like some sort of robot.

Despite his lack of joy about the chair situation, he sat in it anyway, and began to craft a letter to Hermione.

_Mione,_

_First off don't tell Ron anything, I haven't had time to write him yet, and I don't know how he'll react to the news. I'm living with the Malfoys. Yep, that's right, Draco Malfoy, and his parents._

_The first day of vacation Mr. Malfoy, and Draco showed up to apologize, of all things. I think Mr. Malfoy was making him. You're the smartest person I know, so I'm sure that you already know that the Dursley's aren't the best. Anyway, the Lucius saw how they were treating me, and took me away. Now he and his wife are my guardians, and I'm living in their house, and everything… it's strange._

_I've never met anyone who acts like they do. They act like, parents, I suppose. But, more than that, they treat me like I'm their child. They're both kind to me, but they have rules and such. It's nothing too out there, the hardest one by far is going to be about my grades. It's not a rule per say, but an expectation. Mr. Malfoy has said that I'll be in big trouble if I don't get them up._

_As a result, you'll be happy to note that my homework is done. Plus, I've been spending a lot of time in the library. Lucius is a surprisingly good teacher. I have looked up Nicolas Flamel, but I couldn't find anything. It would be helpful to know what we were looking for. But, all the same, I didn't dare tell Lucius. I know you got a few books to read over the holidays. Have you found anything?_

_Today the house was invaded by Draco's friends. Daphne Greengrass, and Blaise Zambini. There both Slythrin first years. Now I'm outnumbered, three to one. I thought it would be best if I stay in my room until they leave, that way we don't run into each other. No telling how long that will be though. I'm a bit hurt that the Malfoys didn't offer to let me invite my friends over. So far they have been treating me and Draco exactly the same. I guess inviting a few Gryffindors into their home is asking a bit much._

As Harry wrote the letter, he realized how true the last few lines were. The Malfoy parents had been undeniably fair. They had spent just as much time with both boys. They also held both boys to the same standards. The fact that Draco would be allowed to invite friends over, but Harry hadn't been asked, did hurt. He hurried to finish the letter.

_It's almost diner time, so I have to go. I'll write you soon._

_Harry_

_P.S. Can you get me some muggle mail order catalogs? I need to get some Christmas gifts. I know it's kind of last minute, so maybe somewhere who can deliver on time? Thanks!_

Harry called a house elf, who sent the letter off with an owl. Hedwig was going to be furious that Harry had been using other owls, but he couldn't do anything. He had left the owl at Hogwarts, terrified that the Dursleys would do something to harm the defenseless creature.

He stood and stretched, pushing his shoulder blades back to pop his back. He walked over to his closet, and, almost blindly, pulled out a floor length robe. It was still a little early for dinner, but he hoped to get to the dining room before Draco, and his friends arrived. He was fairly certain that Draco wouldn't start anything in front of his parents. Harry wasn't scared of the Slytherins, but he would rather not find out what Lucius would consider an appropriate punishment for fighting in the halls.

"Dobby!" he shouted out.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir! How can Dobby be helping you, sir?"

"Do you know where Draco and his friends are?"

"Young Master Malfoy and Young Master's friends are being in Young Master's room, Master Harry Potter sir."

"Oh. Well thanks!"

"Dobby is being helping Master Harry Potter sir, in any way Dobby can!" The elf quickly left with a quiet pop and Harry followed his lead, leaving the room, now he was sure that he was safe.

Harry heard Lucius ranting to Narcissa about some new policy the ministry was trying to pass as soon as he opened the doors to the informal dining room. She didn't look too concerned about it, sipping on what Harry assumed was red wine. When Narcissa spotted Harry she called out to him.

"Did you recover from the horrors of the dancing lesson?"

"Yes ma'am."

"It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, was it?"

"I guess not." Something suddenly occurred to Harry. "Can I take dueling lessons?"

Lucius, who had been silently listening to the conversation, interjected himself into it.

"Competitive dueling?"

"Yes sir."

The blonde looked at his wife. "What do you think Cissa?"

"I think it's an excellent sport for a young man to participate in, if he's willing to put in the effort."

"I think it's a good idea, especially for Harry. However" he turned to make eye contact with Harry "It will require a lot of work, it's time consuming, and expensive. Most instructors won't take on a student until they are 12, or 13. We'll see about lessons then."

"So, I can definitely do it?"

"I know several instructors, that would love to teach you, but I can tell you now that none of them would have put up with your behavior in the dance lessons. Nor will they put up with laziness, or lack of effort."

"I'll behave!"

"Time will tell." Responded Lucius, rather gently.

It didn't take long after that for the doors to open, and admit Draco, and his friends. Both Lucius and Narcissa smiled and made polite conversation with the group. Harry chose to ignore everyone, except the adults. An idea occurred to Harry; he needed to leave the dining room before the little snakes did, if he wanted to avoid them.

He grabbed his silverware suddenly, ready to dig into his food when Narcissa stopped him.

"We are still waiting on a guest."

"We are?" Everyone else (except Lucius) looked up, also curious.

"Narcissa has managed to convince Severus to arrive a few days early." Lucius explained.

Harry's groan was covered by the other children's excited exclamations. If there was one person who would make this whole situation worse, it was Severus Snape.

* * *

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6: December 21

**Family First Chapter 6:** December 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything

**Warning:** This chapter contains spanking of pre-teen boys.

**AN:** There are a few mentions of the Malfoy and Potter recent history, and in particular James and Lucius's history. The timeline is messed up. I wrote it this way intentionally. It's nothing major. First of all I wrote them with five, instead of six years between them. Second of all, James started school in the 71-72 school year in cannon. In this fic, James (along with everyone else) started school in the 70-71 school year (as that's the official starting date of the First Wizarding War).

**Beta'ed by Jasper's Mom**

* * *

It turned out that _dearest_ Professor Severus Snape was Draco's godfather. Figures. The man was clearly close with the Malfoy's, and by the end of dinner Harry had figured out that Severus Snape was going to be a big figure in his life. There was only one word that he could use to appropriately respond to that: eww. It did make Harry wonder though, did he have a godfather? Who were his parent's friends? Beyond the basics, he didn't know, he didn't really know anything about his family.

Dinner was as terrible as Harry had thought it would be. The Slytherins made snide little comments to Harry under their breath. Snape was conveniently engaged in a conversation with Lucius, and Narcissa. Harry was willing to bet his weight in gold that Snape wouldn't have ignored him making those same comments. He scarfed down his food with as much manners as he could muster. Then he ask to be excused from the table, before the others had even gotten to dessert.

Since then, he had done his best to avoid everyone in the house. He had scarfed down his breakfast, returning to his room as soon as he had finished, and staying there. Harry spent a massive amount of time pouring over the ancestry books that Lucius had left in his room almost three weeks ago. Most of the books focused on the Potter family, and all of them were written before he was born. Harry had looked for books similar to these, about the Potters before, but Hermione had told him that almost all the books that Flourish and Blotts keep on hand about the Potters were written in the craze after Harry had vanquished the Dark Lord. Most of them focused on Harry himself, and even fewer held any accuracy at all. When Lucius had brought the books to his room, the blond man had told him that these specific books went back centuries, when the Potter family had first emerged as a pure blood family. The newest ones in the small collection were written a few years before the rise of Voldemort. Lucius had also told him that anything written after that about any families was mostly speculation, and not worth reading.

Harry hadn't read any of the books until today, but to his surprise he found himself enjoying reading them. One told the story of how the Potter family had emerged from the Gryffindor, and the Peverell family. Another talked about the accomplishments of the Potter family. Another talked about Potter family magic, and another talked about the family tree, and relations with other wizarding families.

Harry was disappointed to find little about his parents, and nothing about their friends. He did find some interesting bits about his grandparents though. His grandmother had been a daughter of the Noble and Ancient House of Black before she married a Potter. She was a healer for several years, until she had her son, James. His grandfather was a very important politician within the ministry of magic. Harry didn't understand exactly what he did, but the book said he passed several important laws, and was extraordinarily popular with the public. The book also made note of his apprentice, and protégée, Lucius Malfoy.

Harry was almost dying to quiz Lucius about the older Potter. Not to mention he was getting very bored stuffed in a room. So, without further ado, and without considering the consequences, he left the room. He found Lucius in his office, sitting at the desk, focusing intensely on the parchment in his hands. Harry was quickly kicked out of the study. Apparently the older man was in the middle of an important contract, and told Harry that they would talk later.

Harry had absolutely no desire to go back to his self-imposed exile in his room. So without much thought, he decided to go swimming. He jogged along Portrait Hall, ignoring the shouts, of "Slow Down!" Up the stairs, opting for the speed of jogging, as opposed to taking two at a time; he sat a pace that was clearly that of a child who had been ask to sit still too long. He took a sharp right turn on the fourth floor, followed almost immediately by another right turn. He flung open the closet door, grabbed the first swimsuit he could find, and began pulling off his shirt almost immediately. He was rushing down the stairs within minutes. Instead of going out the front entrance, and taking the long way around the side of the building to the pool, he opted for the shorter route. He opened one of the massive windows in the formal sitting room, crawled out, and almost immediately found himself at the pool's edge.

Before diving in, he did something rather remarkable for a boy of his age. He thought about what Narcissa had said, when he had first gone swimming with her, and followed her instructions. He walked into the small building where the pool supplies were kept, and pulled out a clean towel, ensuring he wouldn't track water into the small building when he went looking for a towel. He sat the towel on a table, just outside of the building, took off at a run, and made a huge splash when he hit the water. Harry had been in the pool about half an hour when the blond showed up.

The boy walked right up to the edge of the pool and demanded that Harry got out.

"Why do I have the feeling that we've already had this conversation? Do you do this often?" Harry was feeling a bit more forward with only one Slytherin to deal with, instead of the expected three.

"My friends are going to be here momentarily. They are expecting to go swimming, and they _will_ be going swimming."

"Oh bugger off. Go flying, or horseback riding, or something. I'm already here, and I'm not leaving."

"Well I refuse to swim in the same water as you. Wouldn't want to catch whatever strange diseases _you_ have."

"You're the one with the disease Malfoy."

"As if! The blood that runs through my veins is as pure as any. It hasn't been contaminated with mud for over 25 generations."

"Mud?"

"Filthy muggle blood"

"You know, inbreeding creates all sorts of nasty mental problems. I guess I finally figured out what is wrong with you."

"At least my mother wasn't some filthy stupid practically muggle chav looking for a name, and a title."

Harry didn't even realize what was happening until they were on the concrete around the pool, fist and feet flying. The same ratty old slipper that Harry had first seen in the ballroom yesterday popped into existence. Before it could start swatting the blond, it was banished. Severus Snape, dressed in thick, warm green robes had grabbed Draco, one hand on his waist, and the other on his arm, and was pulling back. Harry lunged, and was caught in the rather tight grip of Lucius Malfoy. Harry pushed back against Lucius, trying to force the man to let him go. Lucius did, at least partially. But Harry hadn't been expecting what happened next.

Lucius grabbed Harry's left arm with his left hand, causing the boy to turn slightly. When he did, Lucius right hand came down on his upper thigh, hard. Harry stood, looking at the man with wide, shocked eyes. Harry had seen Draco get swatted by the man, and had received several promises of the same if he misbehaved. But this was the first time Lucius had actually swatted him.

The man met his eyes for a moment, before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"You are in very big trouble already; if you continue you will find yourself in more trouble than even you can handle Harry James." He leaned up, and looked the boy directly in the eyes before asking in a level voice "Do you understand me Young Man?"

"Yes" Harry spat the word.

Lucius gave him another quick swat, right on top of the first one "Yes what?"

"Yes Sir." Harry chose to sneer the word this time.

Lucius layered down another swat "Try making it sound respectful."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent."

Draco smirked, and let out a laugh. To Harry's shock, Severus Snape swatted the blond boy's thigh three times.

"I suggest, Draco Lucius, that you find a new attitude very quickly."

"Yes Sir" Draco responded without prompting.

"Dobby!" Lucius called out, seemingly into thin air.

A second later the elf responded eagerly, awaiting his task.

"Inform Miss Greengrass and Mr. Zambini that the boys will not be joining them swimming."

Dobby was popped away quickly, intent on his task.

The two boys were escorted inside, and ushered into Lucius office.

"Put your noses in a corner, while Severus and I finish our conversation."

Severus cast Muffliato, and the two men finished their conversation on the young Mr. Potter, moved on to Dumbledore, and again moved on to the latest political controversy. Eventually Severus left the room, allowing Lucius to take care of both boys' on his own.

He stared at the backs of both boys silently.

"Turn around." Harry spun on his heels, doing a complete 180 to face the older man. Draco shuffled around much more slowly, scuffing his shoes, and kicking the wall a bit.

"Ah!" Lucius chided in nearly a whisper. "Harry, I did not ask you to leave that corner, merely to turn around. Now, you both have a choice, you can either tell me who initiated the physical contact, or I can send away your guests, and you can stay in your respective rooms until both of you come to me and tell me who initiated the physical contact.

"I did" Lucius appreciated the upfront admission, but the words practically dripped with attitude covered in a layer of challenge. He sent a quick stinging hex, aimed at the side of the boy's thigh. Harry glared. "Face the wall Harry, you and I are going to have a very long conversation as soon as I'm finished with Draco."

With that he switched his wand sharply casting a silencing ward between the corner Harry was in, and the rest of the room.

"Come here." Draco walked forward with shuffling steps, his eyes slightly downcast, but chin tipped upwards, mouth set. Lucius noted with a grim little smile that the boy was careful to stay just out of reach. Cautious little Snake, if only he would use that sense of self-preservation before he got in trouble. When it came to Harry Potter his little Dragon couldn't seem to stay out of trouble.

They had their differences; anyone who had ever even heard of either of the boys could tell you that. And while some would argue that the rivalry between Draco and Harry stemmed from the differences, Lucius would beg to differ. The differences in the boys only played a small role. The problem with them was their similarities. They were both stubborn, and hard-headed, to the point of ridiculousness. Both boys had a strong sense of pride, and were furiously competitive. And therein laid the problem: neither boy would admit that they were the one that was wrong, or the one that had started this whole feud.

He needed to stop this little rivalry now, while the boys were still malleable, before they became adults and it became something more, something akin to a blood feud. Contrary to popular belief, the Malfoy and Potter families had been long time allies, and friends, despite their often radically different political beliefs. The war had weakend the kinship he and James had as children. But Lucius did not intend for the lack of relationship to be passed on to the next generation. By the time they left for Hogwarts Harry and Draco would be at the very least civil towards one another.

"Tell me what happened." Lucius eventually demanded.

"Daphne, Blaise and I were going to go swimming, but Potter was already in the pool." He stopped talking. Lucius hoped his son realized that was not an acceptable explanation.

"I assure you; more than three people can fit in the pool at once."

"But I didn't want to go swimming with Potter."

"Why not?" Draco shrugged his shoulders, and pushed his lip into a full-blown pout. Lucius let out a quiet sigh.

"Did you politely request he leave, and then explain why you wanted him to do so? Or did you demand he get out, throwing all sorts of insults about?"

"The second one."

"You realize that had you not insulted him, this whole situation could have been avoided. What did you say to him?" Lucius listened with growing dread and disappointment as his son explained the conversation that had taken place. When he was finally finished Lucius found himself in a very sticky situation.

"You know my views on muggles, and as an extension muggle borns. I have my reasons for these views, and perhaps one day I will explain them to you. Of course I do not hate all muggle borns.

I know you must at least appear to agree with the views at school, or risk being ostracized within Slytherin. We are each entitled to our own opinion; however you will not rub it in the face of others. But what I am more interested in is why you view muggles as inferior? Not what you heard someone sprout off, but what you have observed." Draco remained silent. "Just as I thought. Before you make a decision about your views, I urge you to observe, and do your own research on both sides of the topic. You should have your own position, one that you can back up with your own knowledge, no matter what your position may be.

I take personal offence at the insults that you threw at Lily Potter. She was a brilliant witch, she excelled at every subject at school, a charms prodigy. She was informed, educated, and always had her own opinions about everything, opinions that she could defend against the best of them. She was a very vibrant, honest person, and several boys at Hogwarts chased her, including James Potter. She had no desire for the money, fame, or title that came with him. In fact she was uncomfortable with it, requesting they lived in one of the more modest properties, instead of Potter Manor. But if nothing else, you should always respect the sacrifice she made that night, her life freely given of her own accord. For the magic that saved Harry that night to work Lily had to truly want to die, so her son could live. Her son's life had to be her heart's desire."

Draco was looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Do you understand what you did wrong Draco Lucius?"

"Yes Papa."

**~*~*~*~*~*~CP Warning~*~*~*~*~***

"Alright let's get this over with." Lucius gently grabbed his son's left arm, and guided him over. He bared his son's bottom with the flick of his wand, and quickly started.

The first SWAT rang out loudly, and made Draco jump a bit. Two more swats quickly followed, landing on top of the first. Lucius methodically moved down the left cheek. Three swats to each spot before moving on. Draco was jumping a bit, squirming around, and yipping loudly with each swat. He spanked about half way down the left thigh, before moving to the right cheek, starting at the top, and spanking down the thigh again. By the time he finished, Draco had tears running down his cheeks, and his yips had turned into 'oww', 'no', and 'please'. Twelve with the brush, and then we will be finished. Draco sniffed, burying his face into the pant leg he was clinging on. Three apiece to each sit spot, and thigh, and Draco was a sobbing mess.

**~*~*~*~*~*~CP Fin.~*~*~*~*~***

Lucius gathered his son in his lap, careful to make sure that his bottom touched nothing. Lucius whispered words of comfort in his ear, not bothering to string them into a coherent sentence. He was fairly sure that Draco wasn't paying too much attention to the words anyway. He cradled the boy to his chest, Draco shoving his face against his father's firm chest. Lucius carded his fingers through his son's short blond hair, massaging his neck, shoulders, and upper arms lightly, dipping down to rub his back, before eventually returning to his hair. All the while telling the boy how much he was loved, and how he was forgiven as always.

Lucius laid Draco on the daybed in the formal sitting room when he eventually fell asleep. He covered him with a heavy, winter quilt, gave him a kiss on the forehead, and returned to his study to deal with the other miscreant.

Taking his seat, he canceled the silencing spell.

"To me Harry." The boy practically marched up to him, falling just short of stomping his feet. He came to an abrupt stop about a foot and a half away, well within reaching distance. "Why, why start that fight?"

"Malfoy was insulting me a-"

"Why didn't you come find an adult?"

"Like you would do anything."

"Excuse me?"

"What?" The boy was going to need a new attitude, very, very soon

"My wife and I have tried our best to include you into the family. We feel that we have been perfectly fair, treating you each the same. Do you disagree?"

"No" And that was going to be the end of the boy's little attitude problem.

"You were asking me about your family earlier?"

"Yes, what about them." The undeniable curiosity in Harry's voice made him wince slightly. The boy should know where he came from, he should know about his family.

"Your grandfather would have had a fit if he heard you speaking so disrespectfully to an adult."

"I was reading a book that said you apprenticed under him."

"I did. I grew up around the Potters. Your grandfather and my father were in the same year at Hogwarts. For as long as I can remember growing up, they played chess every Thursday from 5:00 pm to 8:00 pm. Our mothers often did various different things together. In fact they both worked in the same ward of St. Mungo's for a while. Your father and I grew up together, although he was five years younger. We were… almost like brothers when we were younger. I started as an apprentice to your grandfather the summer of my fourth year. By that time your father had shown his lack of interest in politics. It was customary to groom your replacement. The First Wizarding War started when he was a first year, and I was a 6th year. Our relationship was never the same.

But the point of me bringing him up was that he wouldn't have tolerated your attitude, nor your actions today. The man was a big fan of the saying 'use your words'. And while I will be the first to admit your father and I grew apart, I don't believe that he would have tolerated the attitude from you either. It will stop, or there are going to be some unpleasant consequences. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. You understand that, when Draco started insulting you, if you had come and gotten an adult that this situation wouldn't be taking place?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright, let's get this over with."

**~*~*~*~*~*~CP Warning~*~*~*~*~***

With that Lucius grabbed the dark-haired child's arm and gently tugged him over. When Harry's weight was being fully supported by Lucius the boy began to squirm around a bit. Correctly assuming that it was Harry's first spanking, he allowed it for a moment, before readjusting the boy, so he was settled more firmly.

"You understand that once this is over you will be forgiven?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you know that this punishment will be different from what happened at the Dursleys?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright."

Repeating the process he had taken with Draco, he disrobed the boy's backside quickly. He pressed his hand into the small of Harry's back, applying a gentle pressure. The other hand wasn't so gentle. He landed firm, even paced smacks, using the same force he had with Draco. Three swats per spot, before moving on to new skin.

Where Draco jumped slightly with each smack, Harry froze, almost to the point of not breathing, tensing slightly with each new smack that fell. Where Draco let out high-pitched yips, Harry grunted, trying to hold in the sound. He paused for a moment.

"You know you can cry child, it's even expected. I know it hurts. Don't hold it in."

Although Harry still remained somewhat stoic, he opened up, allowing himself to make noises, and jump around a bit. In any event after a dozen with the hairbrush, the boy was sobbing just as loudly as Draco had.

**~*~*~*~*~*~CP Fin.~*~*~*~*~***

Lucius repeated the well-rehearsed actions, allowing the boy's bottom to hang in the air, while carding through his hair, rubbing his back, and gently whispering comforting words in his ear. It took almost 15 minutes for the little lion to fall asleep. He laid the boy on the sofa in his study, again covering him with a thick quilt, and applying a kiss on his forehead before he realized what he was doing. Harry stirred a bit, and Lucius quickly whispered into his ear while carding his hand threw the dark hair once more.

"Go to sleep."

Going back to his desk, he practically fell into his desk chair, slouching. He quickly glanced over at the boy. It wasn't just any boy anymore, it was his boy.

* * *

**AN:** I want to give a huge thanks to all my reviewers! This story is approaching 100 reviews, and I haven't received a single flame! Because of the content in the story (spanking) I was expecting at least a few (which is somewhat sad, considering that it is expected to receive personal attacks for writing about certain topics in a _fictional_ story). Anyways… I want to give an even bigger thanks to my lovely, wonderful friend Vermlog630 (Logo), who is much better at updating then I am, and requested the new chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: December 22

Family first chapter 7 December 22

Disclaimer I do not own anything

AN: This is another chapter that is a bit different from Cannon (I'm assuming that not many of you will care, considering that this whole fic is AU). The Weasleys never took their trip to Romania. Since Harry wasn't staying in the castle, the Weasley's decided to bring their children home too (during the original timeline I am guessing that Dumbledore may have given the Weasleys a little nudge to take the trip, and allow Harry, and Ron time to bond).

**Beta'ed by Jasper's Mom**

* * *

Harry had discovered that he could avoid the other occupants of the manor, and still explore as long as he stuck to the lesser used rooms. So far, he had run five laps around the ballroom, and built a fort on the balcony outside of the formal dining room. Now, almost two hours before lunch he was debating whether or not it would be wise to redecorate the formal sitting room. Would anyone notice if he moved a few bits and pieces around?

Before Harry could come to a final decision, a voice interrupted his train of thought. The slightly flat tone gave it away as belonging to a portrait. Most of the Malfoy portraits preferred to stay in the Portrait Hall, where they could observe the comings and goings of the manor. Many frequented the more well used rooms. Very few portraits ever visited the formal sitting room, as it was not often used by the family.

Harry spun, 90 degrees, towards the direction of the voice. There was a massive frame over the mantle, some kind of dark wood, embellished with polished precious metal. The background showed an exact replica of the manor. In front of it stood a middle-aged blond man, well dressed, with sharp green eyes, pale skin, and an air of importance about him.

"Mr. Malfoy." Harry greeted without hesitation

"I have already told you to call me grandfather, haven't I Boy?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well what's a fine young man like you doing cooped up inside a stuffy formal room on Winter Holiday?"

"Avoiding your _grandson._"

"And why would that be?" The portrait sneered "I thought you were a brave little Gryffindor."

"Trying to take on three Slytherins by myself is stupidity, not bravery."

"Three Slytherins?"

"_Draco_ invited two of his little Slytherin friends over for a nice little get together." Harry set on a black sofa facing the portrait, and pulled his thighs to his chest, setting his chin on top of his knees. "They have a numbers advantage, and they know it."

"You certainly have a bit of Slytherin in you. Don't you Mr. Potter?"

"The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"So why did you end up a lion cub, and not become a little hatchling?"

"I argued with it, the hat. I wanted Gryffindor… well I didn't want Slytherin."

"Why not?"

"I had heard all kinds of bad things about Slytherin, and then I met Draco."

"Ah. I expect the boy was trying to impress. Lucius was much the same; he talked himself into quite a bit of trouble first year. But you shouldn't believe anything you hear, and less than a third of what you see. The only trick to that is realizing that most others will believe it, and react accordingly." When Harry didn't respond, Abraxas changed the subject.

"If you're so worried about the numbers disadvantage, why don't you even it up some?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean, Harry, why don't you ask my son to allow you to invite a couple of Gryffindors over?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Yeah, and Lucius would just allow his home to be invaded by Gryffindors. 'Oh yes Harry my boy, why don't you invite them over and we'll have tea and crumpets.'" Harry did his best impression of Lucius' voice, which he would be the first to admit wasn't very good.

"You don't think he would be fair in that way?"

"He's a Slytherin."

"So? He's been fair to you up to this point hasn't he?"

"Yeah, but it's not the same."

"Enlighten me as to how it's so vastly different."

"Well, their Gryffindors, Hermione is a muggle born, and Ron is a Weasley."

I know it doesn't seem like it now, but in all honesty, Slytherin, and Gryffindor are just houses within Hogwarts. They separate students into smaller groups of likeminded students, which makes making friends easier. After all, birds of a feather often (but not always) flock together. However once you graduate, you'll find that what house you were in mattered little. Of course, you still support your house in quidditch games, and such. And naturally, you have more friends within your own house. But there is actually very little antagonistic reaction to other houses. After all do you think grown men would be stopped from making a mutually beneficial deal, because of traits that their 11-year-old self had?

As for the Weasley, Lucius has no issue with blood traitors; he is of the opinion that everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Something I taught him from a very young age and one of reasons the Potter, and Malfoy families were able to remain so close. Furthermore it's much more likely that the child repeats what he hears his parents say, than supporting his own opinion. The fact that it's a Weasley specifically could be problematic, but you'll have to talk to Lucius about that."

"What about Hermione, I won't leave her out."

The portrait took a breath, and then hesitated. "My son, he has his own secrets, his own experiences, and his own past. He does have his reasons for not liking muggles, and as an extension, because they have been raised by muggles, muggle borns. I know several muggle borns that he interacts with daily, even a few that he has befriended. He does resent those who would choose to live in the muggle world, or who are not interested in learning about the magical world. Overall though, as long as your muggle born friend is intelligent, and can hold a civil conversation, he will not have a problem with her."

Harry cocked his head slightly.

"What happened? Why does he hate muggles?" He asked softly, gazing upon the portrait.

Abraxas sighed, looked slightly to the left

"Hold on." The man walked out of the left side of the frame, and a few moments later returned from the same side.

"Lucius has given me permission to inform you. If I tell you, it's between me and you, not even Draco knows this. Narcissia knows very little about the whole thing. It's something that Lucius keeps close to himself, and rarely shares with others. Look at me and promise, promise that you'll never repeat what I tell you."

"I promise."

Abraxas paused, look at the boy, and then began the tale.

"Cecily Malfoy was my youngest child, Lucius' younger sister, by 6 years. Despite the age difference they were very close. He doted on her, telling her story after story, constantly sending her owls with candy, and trinkets. When she was a toddler, she would toddle after him, following him even if he was just pacing the room. Even when they were both older, whenever he was home she claimed his time, and he was happy to give it.

We were out with the Potters, in muggle London on a Monday when it happened. Lucius had just turned 15 at the time. Cecily and James were playing in the park. Lucius agreed to keep an eye on them, while the Potters, my wife and I were ordering food from a vending cart a good five minutes away. While Lucius was trying to wrestle James away from some poor muggle woman he was pestering, Cecily vanished. The police found her body three and half weeks later, dumped in a back alley. My wife and I, were never he same, but Lucius changed the most. He began to hate, loath every muggle, no matter who they were, what they did, all that mattered to him was the fact that they were a muggle. He found them eventually, it was Voldemort induction gift to Lucius, he gave Lucius the Muggles who killed Cecily." Everything was silent for a few moments, Harry processing what he had heard. Abraxas didn't leave him too much time to think.

"He won't mind your friends coming over Harry go ask."

Harry hesitated, slightly at the door to the room.

"Well go on then."

Harry paused again, looked over at the portrait one last time, and then opened the door, and walked out.

It didn't take long at all to reach Lucius' study. He quickly knocked on the door, and, after receiving a shout of "Come in Harry" he opened the door. Harry's eyes flicked automatically to the sofa he had woken up on yesterday afternoon.

"What can I do for you?"

"I" he started, thinking of how to phrase the question, then all of a sudden, he decided just to just spit it all out at once.

"Can I invite some friends over?"

Lucius blinked at him three times.

"Of course, I'm surprised you so long to ask. Draco has been begging since the 17th. Who would you like to invite?"

"Hermione."

"Very well, we'll have to apparate to her house, as muggle residences are not connected to the floo. If you know her address, we can go ask her today, if not it will take a bit longer for me to find her. Is that all, no one else?"

" Ron."

"Weasley?" Lucius voice changed just slightly, enough to make Harry wary.

"Yes sir." Lucius gave an almost imperceptible wince.

"I don't know if that is a good idea. The Weasley's and the Malfoy's, we don't get along. Our families have been feuding since 1692, when Lorex Weasley and Lucinda Weasley nee Malfoy we're both found dead over their wedding dinner. Naturally both families blame the other. The blood feud was called off in 1853, but to this day we go to legendary lengths to avoid interactions with each other. However" the older man hesitated slightly "I would be willing to accept Ronald into my house if his parents will allow it. Don't get excited though, as I doubt that his parents will allow it. You should fire call him first, then we will go to the Granger house."

"Fire call?" Harry questioned.

" Yes, fire call. "

Lucius stood, and walked over to the fireplace. He reached to the top of the mantle, and grabbed some green sand out of the decorative vase. The blond dropped the sand onto the open flame, and in a clear, distinct voice, although not yelling, called out.

"The Burrow" Lucius stared at Harry for a few moments, while Harry stared back. Eventually, Lucius explained

"Kneel, and stick your head into the flames" Harry, very hesitantly mind you, did as he was told. He felt a brief moment of dizziness, as if you'd stood too quickly after sitting still for a long period of time, or as if you come to a sudden stop after a quick movement.

Looking around Harry could see that, somehow, he was looking in the Weasley's living room. Or at least, what he assumed to be their living room. It was just like Ron described. Old, and most definitely, worn. But it also had a charm, a coziness about. In the far left corner, Harry could see a purple, tattered, muggle overstuffed recliner. Ron had said that it was Mr. Weasley's favorite chair. Next to it sat, what Harry assumed, was a magical rocking chair. The chair had a cushion tied to it's seat, and was slowly rocking back and forth on its own. Between the chairs sat a wicker basket with several different bundles of yarn, and pieces of fabric lying in it. Ron had mentioned that his mom enjoyed knitting.

"Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley's face appeared slightly blurry around the edges and was shaded with the slightest hint of green, as was the rest of the room.

"I didn't know that the muggles you lived with were hooked up to the floo. Well, let me get Ron."

"No no, Mrs. Weasley I need to speak to you."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see, I have new guardians, and they said that my friends can come over. So, I was wondering if Ron would be allowed to..."

" Of course." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him." What's the floo address?"

"Uhmm..." Mr. Malfoy must've heard Harry, because he could hear a voice behind him.

" Floo address is Malfoy Manor."

"Excuse me? Did you say Malfoy Manor? Harry, who are your guardians?" Mrs. Weasley voice had gone from indulgence, to hard and panicky and seconds.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh, dear Merlin. Does Dumbledore know? How did they find you? Have they hurt you?"

"I'm fi-"

"Oh hush, it'll be fine. This is what I want you to do. Pull your head back, and step through if you can. Can you get enough floo powder for that?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley-"

"Don't worry then, I'll call aurors, we'll have you out of there in no time."

"No Miss Weasley, I don't need the aurors! The Malfoys are great. I want to say with them"

The redheaded witch's eyes widened when she realized what the child was saying.

"Well that's beside the point, you have guardians that are probably worried sick about you."

"The Malfoy are my guardians. It's legal and everything. Mr. Malfoy went the ministry at the beginning of Winter Break and did the paperwork with the Minister" Molly stood suddenly with a horrified look on her face.

"Harry I think it's best if Ron stayed here, after all Christmas is a time for family that's the whole reason we decided not to go to Romania this year. Good day!"

She practically ran from the room, as Harry pulled his head back.

"What did she say?"

"You were right, as soon as she figured out where I was saying she said no. She was going to let him stay before that.

"No surprise there. Come, let's go to the Granger residents." Lucius held out his hand for the boy to take. Harry placed his own hands in the older man's larger one and to his surprise the man drew him close, crushing Harry into the wider chest before popping away.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the country Molly Weasley was frantically writing a letter. Scribbled on a spare piece of old parchment was a simple little four line note filled with panic. Dumbledore.

_Malfoys have Harry._

_They bribed the minister it's legal._

_Harrys been brainwashed. Help!_

"Mum was that Harry?"

"No. Wrong address. Go play Ron"

* * *

Two figures popped into the middle of the street dressed in robes, heavy cloaks, scarves, gloves, and boots.

"Harry why do Muggle 's number their homes?"

"Well.. It so the people who deliver the mail know what house to go to, and stuff."

"You mean actual people deliver your mail? Never mind. Why numbers though?"  
"What would you have them use? Letters?"

"Of course not. They should use names."  
"Why are names so much better?"

"We don't use numbers to identify our children, now do we?"  
"No, houses and children aren't the same thing though."

"No, but names still makes more sense, buildings have character, and charm, and personality. A proper name can show all of its qualities off."

Harry shrugged.

They approach a medium-sized home, just slightly larger than Number Four Privet Drive. It was two stories, with a nice size yard. The building it's self was surprisingly pleasantly shaped. Harry knocked on the front door, as Lucius looked around, noting the differences in this neighborhood compared to the one Harry spent his childhood in.

A woman opened the door. She was slightly taller than average, with a kind face, intelligent eyes, and short brown hair. She smiled, and Lucius wonder for a moment how she kept her teeth so white.

"Can I help you." Her accent gave away her expensive education.

"Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, this is my ward Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter...Ah! Hermione's school friend?"

"Yes ma'am" Harry answered this time. "I was wondering if Hermione could come over for a few days."

"Please come in." She took a step back to allow them to enter. "Harry, Hermione is in her room if you would like to visit. Up the stairs, third door on the right."

"Thanks Mrs. Granger!" Harry stomped up the steps, content to tell Hermione about his time with the Malfoy's.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like anything to drink? Tea? Water? Coffee?"

"No thank you." Lucius carefully and deliberately left out what would have been a polite request to call him by his given name."

Miss Granger led them to the sitting room before they said she turned and faced the blonde man

"Lovely to meet you Mr. Malfoy. My name is Emmaline."

"Pleasure."

"My husband, Robert, is at the office right now. Of course, I'll need to call him to make sure he's fine with Hermione staying at your home."

"That's perfectly understandable."

"How long do you intend to let her stay?"

"Late Christmas Eve. My family and I will be hosting a small party, ideally we would like to return her to you afterwards."

"Of course."

"At what time would be best?"

"Anytime at all is fine. Hermione knows where the spare key is, should she return after we go to bed."

"Alright." After a few moments of silence the woman attempted to start the conversation again.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm assuming you're…"

"Indeed. My family and I are magical."

"My husband I, we have very little experience with Magic. Hermione is our only child, and we want to very best for her. It's difficult to do that when she lives in a world that we can never really comprehend. The professor that came to our home at the beginning of the year, Professor McGonagall assured my husband and I that Hogwarts was the very best magical school in Europe. She said that Hogwarts had some of the best professors of all the schools. She also said that safety was paramount, and that Hermione would not be placed in danger there..But when Hermione came back for break some of the stories she told made me and my husband nervous. At first we thought she was joking, we never received any letters about anything. She kept going on and on about it though, and we come to realize that she actually fought a troll. Is that normal?"

"No it's not normal, nor acceptable that she was put in the situation. Mountain trolls like the one your daughter and her friends went chasing after are extremely dull creatures. However the sheer size of them, along with the violent tendencies, make trolls dangerous. The incident was strange, to say the least. Trolls never been a problem Hogwarts. They do not travel great distances, nor do they reside near the school."

"Thank you. If you will excuse me, I'll call my husband, and have Hermione pack."

"I shall wait here."

Emmaline returned five minutes later, and five minutes after that the two children appeared.

Hermione approached the well dressed perfectly groomed man

"Hello Mr. Malfoy" She held out her hand for him to shake. As their hands touched, before he could say a word she continued on. "I'm excited to see how a wizarding home works. I've read all about the running of a magical home, but I expect that it's something you have to experience to fully understand."

"Indeed. If you are ready we'll take our leave."

"Yes, I'm ready. Bye Mum, I'll see you the 24th. Love you."

"Love you too dear. Have fun."

"Emmaline." Lucius bowed slightly, as was customary.

"Mr. Malfoy." Emmaline smiled and waved watching the three disappear with only a pop, and a slight displacement of air.

* * *

Lucius grabbed Hermione's arm just in time to keep her from falling on the hard floor.

"I apologize, I should have warned you, the first time you side along can be disorienting." He turned slightly to face Harry. "Harry, I have to go drop some paperwork off at the ministry. Show Hermione to her room. It's the guest bedroom next to yours. She will have to share the bathroom with Daphne, but other than that, the room is all hers."

Lucius took one more look at the girl, to ensure she was steady, and had good coloring before stalking to his office.

Harry showed Hermione her room, where she tossed her bag, before following Harry around the house and gardens. She was enchanted by the horses, but as expected the library stole the show. Hermione chatted contentedly as she gazed over the shelf.

"Do you need me to check over your homework? I know you said that you got it done, but that's no good if it's not up to the professor's standards."

"No, Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy helped me with it, and then they checked it over when it was done."

"I'm slightly jealous of you Harry, having adults to answer questions. The professors are all well and good, but they have so many students they don't have time to answer all of my questions." She changed the subject rather abruptly. "Do you think they would mind if I took some of these books to my room to read?"

"No, there always going on about how the books are there to read."

"Have you told Ronald anything yet?"

"No, I tried. I spoke to Mrs. Weasley but she wasn't too happy that I was saying here." Harry told Hermione about the history between the two families."

"Well that's ridiculous. Did you know that at that time poisonous toads were popular pets? It could very easily have been a beloved pet that killed both of them." Hermione huffed at the situation. "Anyway I brought you a few of the magazines you ask for. Most of them come from magical companies that specialize in making, and altering muggle products."

The two children spent the rest of the afternoon in the library. Hermione looking at and reading various different books. Harry flipping through the magazines that Hermione had given him and placing his orders."

Dinner went smoothly with Lucius and Hermione dominating the conversation. Hermione asked a multitude of questions about every subject she could think of. A few of her questions forced all three of adults in attendaence to admit they did not know the answer.

An hour and a half after everyone had headed to bed Hermione and Lucius were holding a heated political debate in the Library. Lucius suppose this particular muggle born was a bit more than tolerable. No one can ever know how much it pained him to say so.

* * *

**AN: **I was almost finished editing the chapter when my computer crashed. As you can imagine I wasn't thrilled to edit it again tonight. However I promised Logo that I would have the chapter up tonight, and so I shall. Please feel free to tell me if you see any mistakes, otherwise I will edit again tomorrow, when I am a bit more awake.

Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8: December 23

**Family First Chapter 8:** December 23  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything  
**Warning:** Discussion of the spanking of preteen boys  
**AN:** The wonderful Jasper's Mom has offered to beta for me. She's been kind enough to go back and beta all the previous chapters. I want to give a huge thank you to her  
**Beta'ed by: Jasper's Mom**

* * *

Errol flapped his wings in a desperate, erratic manner. It didn't take too much longer for him to land on a nearby balcony. The poor elderly owl had been flying for what felt like forever. He had been tasked with delivering the Mistresses' letter to the old man who smelled of lemons. Errol had done his best to fulfill the daunting task. When he first arrived he had tried to place the mail directly in the man's hand. Some sort of magic wall had prevented his approach of the man. Being experienced at mail carrying, Errol had decided a different approach would be necessary. This time, instead of approaching the man directly, he would place the letter in the man's rooms. Somewhere it could be easily seen. And yet this approach had been blocked too. This time the magic wall had zapped the tip of his wing, making it sore. With that he decided that he was no longer going to deliver the letter to this man. He obviously didn't want to be disturbed. Mistress seemed to think that it was necessary, but necessary or not, such disrespect could not be tolerated. Lucky for him the balcony he had landed on was home to a delightful young girl. She was kind enough to feed and water him, and provided him with a room for the night. In return Errol decided to gift her with the important letter. He had no use for it, and perhaps the girl could deliver it. The young girl had little interest in the letter, and it ended up with all the families other mail, on the kitchen table. The next morning when the girl's father found the letter not addressed to the family simply tossed the letter into the fireplace, never to be seen again. When Errol returned to the Burrow Molly Weasley was certain that Dumbledore was aware of the situation, and working to find a solution. Dumbledore remained blissfully unaware.

* * *

Breakfast had been an unusually quite affair. Narcissa was distracted, by the details of the upcoming ball. She was desperately trying to think of all the details she may have forgotten. While her mind whirled coming up with list after list, her body looked as if someone had shut it down. She sat still and stared at the wall opposite of where she sat a void look in her eyes. Lucius was looking at a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of him. Every so often his nostrils would flare and his mouth would twist into various different shapes. Harry wasn't sure if the man was angry about what was being printed, or if he just found it unbearable to read. Hermione was also reading the paper, flipping from story to story rapidly. Harry and Draco had both abandoned their breakfast in favor of making faces at each other and occasionally attempting a kick under the table. Daphne and Blaise both seemed to be almost falling asleep over their plates. Honestly Harry was surprised that Draco wasn't right there with them. Lucius and Narcissa had gone to bed Erroly, with strict instructions not to be wandering the halls after 10:00 pm and to be in bed asleep by midnight at the absolute latest. It had been nErroly 3:45 am when Severus had come up from the Potions lab in the basement (which for some reason none of the children were allowed in). The three pops and the almost growled order to 'Get to bed' had woken Harry.

It hadn't taken very long for everyone to decide that they were done with breakfast. Lucius quickly agreed to Draco's request to go flying. Narcissa walked, rather slowly, towards her study, counting on her fingers, lips mumbling words. Both Daphne and Blaise decided to head back to their respective rooms, in hopes of catching a few more hours of sleep. Harry and Hermione decided to wonder some of the paths outside. Something quickly put a stop to that plan though.

As they passed the ballroom the most extraordinary sight met them. Several elves occupied the ballroom, each skillfully working together without talking to one another. Tablecloths, table liners, napkins, plates, cups, silverware, and bits of decorations were flying about. An idea struck Hermione as random ideas often do. Why wander about outside, when she could help decorate. It was something she did with her parents every year, it was fun. Besides, the poor, overworked elves obviously shouldn't have to do everything on their own.

It didn't take much to get Harry on board with the plan. Unfortunately it took much more to get the elves to agree. Eventually, after the children repeated several times that they wanted to help, the elves did agree to let them decorate a smaller, more private room.

It was a good two and a half hours later when Lucius walked in the room. Blaise and Daphne had woken, and decided to take a walk down to the stables. Draco had naturally decided to go with them. So Lucius, fresh from his swim with his son walked into quite the sight in the sitting room.

Fairy lights, all different types of candies, ornaments, wreaths, and jars and bowls filled with all different sorts of glitters and paints were strewn about the room. The two children were throwing glitter, both at the tree, and at each other.

"What are you doing?" Lucius didn't sound upset, just somewhat confused.

"Decorating the tree… and the rest of the room." Hermione had a faint pink blush on her cheeks, slightly embarrassed at acting so childishly.

"Really? It appears as if you're decorating each other, instead of the room. But that's not what I meant. Perhaps I should have phrased my question better. Why are you decorating? We have house elves to do such things."

"But we wanted to decorate ourselves."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun." Now Hermione sounded confused.

Lucius and Hermione looked at each other in confusion, each trying to understand the other's point of view. As Harry stared at them an idea struck him, and in a very Harry-like fashion, he didn't think about it too long before he acted. Shiny bits of sliver glitter rained down all over Lucius. Harry hadn't meant to do that, not exactly. The older man glared, staring directly into the boys eyes. Harry felt his own eyes widen, and he took a step back. At the exact same moment Lucius took a step forward, towards the boy. Before Harry realized what was happening, green glitter was raining down on him from the air.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I suppose, as the host, I should assist in decorating."

Not even half an hour later Narcissa, trying desperately to distract herself from the last minute party planning, walked into an utter mess. To be fair the tree was utterly gorgeous, and the table toppers that the little group had made were perfect. She walked over to her husband, who looked as if he had played a Christmas tree as some point.

"Lucius" She reached up to his hair, snagged a piece of tinsel, and held it up for inspection.

"Yes Love?"

"What _are _you doing?"

"Perhaps it would be more effective to show you?" Lucius quickly took two steps back, towards a bowel of blue glitter.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy…Don't. You. _Dare_."

"I'm afraid, my dear, that it must be done. So sorry." Harry had never seen an adult move so fast. Narcissa was through the door in a flash, running down the hall, Lucius hot on her tail.

The two adults did eventually return. Narcissa was covered in blue glitter, but her mouth was sporting a self-satisfied smirk. The children could see exactly why when her husband walked in the room. He was covered in blue, as if someone had dunked him in a giant vat of blue paint. Red candy cane stripes went from his feet to his head.

For a moment Harry wasn't sure if Lucius could see the new look he was sporting. He didn't act as if he could. He wasn't exhibiting any embarrassment, or any other particularly strong emotion.

"You look lovely Lucius." Narcissa couldn't help but gloat a bit.

"Don't I? Of course I always look handsome, but this particular shade of blue really is my color. Perhaps I'll wear it to the next Wizengamot

meeting."

"Lucius!"

"I know Love, it would clash horribly with the room. Perhaps the ball though…. It would be lovely with the color theme.

The rest of the day continued on similarly. Just before lunch Severus walked in, eyeing the glitter wearily. He asked to take the Slytherins out to Diagon to shop for Christmas presents. The man was even kind enough to ask if Harry and Hermione would like to accompany them. They both declined, and everyone took a brief break for an informal lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup. Immediately after, the group of four started decorating another room.

Not long before dinner they finished the second room. Narcissa turned to the children.

"Thank you. That was a wonderful way to relieve stress and keep my mind off of the last minute details."

"You've never decorated the house for Christmas before?" Harry himself had never decorated either, but that was beside the point.

"No, I was always taught that any menial labor was elf work, including decorating. I simply never would have thought to do it myself."

"Why have elves do it when it's so much fun?"

"When you're at Hogwarts, and you write letters to someone, you have your Owl deliver it, correct?"

"Yes."

"It makes more since that way. Owls can get deliver the letters quicker than you could. It's more efficient to have the owl deliver the letter, while you get something else done. Owls are better suited for the task of delivering letters than you are. I was taught the same about elves. My parents always taught me that elves could do the work quicker and to a higher quality. As for it being fun, how would someone know that until they tried it?"

"Good point. I never thought of it like that before."

"Alright." Lucius looked at his watch. "It's almost time to start dinner. Draco, Severus, and the others should be back by now. We should all go get cleaned up."

"Yes Sir."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy."

"Dinner in half an hour."

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius were the only ones at the table, but Harry could hear the click of shoes walking down the stairs. Lucius still was covered in blue, but he had removed the red stripes. Both Malfoy's were glitter free, and how they managed that was beyond him. Harry had taken a shower, but all the water seemed to do was make the specks stick all the more. Hermione seemed to fair slightly better, but she was still covered in the stuff. Lucius silently laughed a bit at them before pulling his wand out. He swished it in a clean elegant pattern and repeated the motion a second time. Harry felt the magic dance across his skin.

The glitter rushed off, speck by speck. Harry was mildly surprised at the amount of glitter that came out of his hair. Two spheres of glitter floated in front of the children, before Narcissa waved her wand banishing the glitter.

The Slytherins and Severus arrived not too long after the others took their seats. All the chatter about who bought the best presents came to an immediate halt when they landed eyes on Lucius.

"Did Narcissa help you achieve your new look." Severus beat out Draco as the first to speak.

"Indeed she did my old friend. Perhaps we'll help you. I'm sure a bright, happy yellow would go smashing with all those dark teaching robes. Bring a bit of sunshine to the dungeons."

"No thank you I much prefer my normal skin tone."

"Ahh. More fun for me then."

"Father?"

"Yes Draco."

"That's… rather strange, wouldn't you say?"

"I prefer to think of it as individualistic. No one else will be showing off blue skin, unless they are a smurf, or water nymph. Humm. Perhaps I will have to differentiate myself further." Draco looked slightly worried at what his father would come up with.

"That's alright Lucius dear. We didn't invite any smurf's to the ball, and we don't know and water nymphs."

"Good."

Severus had a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, this reminds me of that time you were in 6th year."

With that the conversation took off. Lucius held the children captive without effort, telling countless stories of the adults in Hogwarts. He started with his and Narcissas first year in Hogwarts. He went on and on about classes, teachers, events, and pranks. About half way through dinner Severus had to take over, as Lucius and Narcissa had graduated at that point. Lucius interjected with rumors he had heard at the time. Harry couldn't help but laugh at some of the things his father and his friends had done. All of the trouble the strict, rule loving potions professor got into surprised Harry. Severus Snape hadn't always been rule loving.

As the children were walking out of the room after dinner, Lucius called Harry and Draco back. Naturally the other three children also stopped to wait for their friends (and if they were a bit curious about what was going to be said, who would ever know). Severus walked over to the three children gathered by the door.

"Thank you Narcissa, it was lovely as always."

"Your most welcome Severus. You know you're like family."

"Lucius."

"Severus, we'll talk later, after the children are in beddy-bye land."

Severus turned as all the children started to protest at the wording of that statement. He ushered Hermione, Daphne and Blaise out the door, shutting it with an almost silent click.

Narcissa stood, walking out of the room, and shouting out for an elf as she closed the door. It was almost silent in the room for a moment, before Lucius started talking.

"Please sit." As Harry followed the polite order, he wondered what he had done this time to get in trouble.

"Neither of you are in trouble. Yet. I wanted to give you fair warning. I know that you do not get along. Taking such things into consideration you have not been asked to endure each other's presents, with the exception of meal times. However, this ball tomorrow is an important event. You _will_ both be there, if I have to drag you through the doors myself. You will both behave while you are there." He held up his hand in a universal stop gesture when the children began to speak. "Hold on, you will both get your chance to speak. Now, I understand that not only is the ball something that 11 year old boys are not interested in, but being in the same room is not something you would welcome either. However part of growing up is learning to work with people you may not particularly like. Not only is this ball tradition, but it's also important to your mother and me. So you will at least be civil to each other, or better yet, pretend to be best friends, even brothers, for at least the duration of the ball. You will not make yourselves look like fools that cannot behave in a civilized manner. Part of this ball is showing off your children as young adults. Insulting each other will make you look like 3 year old children who cannot control yourselves. It would also make your mother and I look like dolts who raised uncontrollable children.

If you choose to misbehave not only will it be unpleasant for everyone involved. Our guests who normally enjoy the ball would be disappointed to have to put up with the ridiculous behavior. Your mother and I would be disappointed, embarrassed, and sad. You two would get a spanking. No excuses, no objections. Regardless of who started it, or what he did. I will take you to a private room, and spank your behind and make no mistake, if you make a scene on the way I will not hesitate to swat you. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." Harry responded immediately to what he had come to know as a promise from Lucius. It would be all over the news if someone saw him swatted by Lucius. The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, all the tabloids that he had never heard of. The last thing he wanted the whole wizarding world to know is that he got spanked.

"Draco?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Do either of you have anything to say?"

"No Sir."

"No Papa."

"Alright. I'm sure you both will make Narcissa and me, as well as yourselves proud. You should probably go ahead and get to bed. Tomorrow will be a busy day. I'll be in to say goodnight soon."

That night, after Lucius had said good night Harry was staring blankly at the wall. One part of the lecture kept playing over and over in his head. Lucius had said '_It would also make your mother and I look like dolts who raised uncontrollable children._' Children, not child. His Children.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the slightly short chapter, and the huge wait. Real life has been crazy. special thanks to all those people who have PM'ed and reviewed me.

Read and Review.


End file.
